Remembrance
by strangexdarkxrayne
Summary: Third in the Moving On series. Rayne is forced to go on a mission with Kakashi. But,she brings someone along so he cant try anything. What if that someone wants her to love him? And what happens when the mission goes wrong? better summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!! This is the third story in the Moving On Series. Yes, its now a series. Im so excited!

IF you havent read Moving On or Trust, you will be REALLY lost, so I suggest you read those two first.

Here's that better summary I promised you:

Okay, so last chapter of "Trust" Rayne go ther memories back BUT she got them back when she caught Kiana kissing her Kakashi. And, you know that Rayne doesnt handle betrayal well. So, she kicked him out and said he needed to give her time to think and get back to being a mother for her children.

So the question is: Will Rayne take Kakashi back? AND Can someone else win her broken heart before Kakashi gets a chance to win back her trust??

CHAPTER ONE: Deal?

Two weeks. Thats how long its been since Rayne had kicked him out. How long its been since he saw her, since she gave him back his engagement ring.

The longest two weeks of Kakashi Hatake's life.

He had been staying at Asuma's and, while his friend was great and all, he was miserable. He missed Rayne and the kids and their hime and life together. But, Rayne wouldnt talk to him, she wouldnt even stay in the same room if he was in there. Basically, she ignored him completely.

Now, as he walked to the hokage's Tower to talk to Tsunade about their "situation", as Tsunade put it, he found himself feeling lonely. He didnt like it. Didnt like it one bit.

"Come in!" Tsuneade called from the other side of the door. Kakashi entered, shutting the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked as he took a seat across from her.

"This...thing with you and Rayne has got to stop. She has refused any mission invovling you and it is putting this village at a disadvantage. You and her need to find a way to work together because I have a mission that requires both your combined skills. Go talk to her and sort this out." Tsunade spoke clearly and bluntly. Having two of her best ninja fighting was not a good thing and she would make them work it out. Whether they wanted to or not.

Kakashi sighed inaudibly. "Tsunade-sama, I have tried to talk to Rayne. She wont meet with me anywhere or let me in the house when she's home," he explained.

"Go there and find a way to make her listen. You two have a mission and you both leave in two days. You dont have to love eachother again, just come to an agreement where yous can be civil around eachother. Understood?"

"Hai."

Good. Now, get out or help me with this paperwork," she said crisply.

He immediately stood, bowed, and hurried out of the office.

'How the hell am I going to get her to listen to me?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayne smiled as she waved goodbye to Kakomi from the gate to the Hyuuga mansion. Her smile disappeared as soon as she reached her empty house. The kids were all out somewhere. And Kotetsu was working.

Kasume was training with Kai and Tuomo for a while, Kakomi was playing with Hanabi Hyuuga again and Haine and Haru were at Shizune's. She hated an empty house but took comfort in the fact that her children would be home for dinner and that she would have some noise around her once again. Since having kids, she found that she was uncomfortable when surrounded by silence.

She stiffened as she unlocked the door and opened it. She sensed another persons chakra. It was too faint to tell who's, they were masking it, but, she felt their presence in her supposedly empty home.

She forced herself to relax as she locked the door behind her and set the keys down on the small coffee table by the door. As she walked to the kitchen, acting as nothing was wrong, she finally was able to find out who's chakra it was.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" she sighed as she turned to the living room.

Kakashi got up off the couch and stood a few feet away from her. "Rayne, its time we talked."

"Leave," she said as she turned and walked into the kitchen. She didnt feel like talking about Kiana or him.

"I heard that Kiana has left. You beat her up pretty bad," he said, ignoring her request and following her into the kitchen. He had heard from Shizune that Rayne and Kiana had fought and rayne had won. Kiana had a few broken ribs and plenty of bruises. Rayne had come out virtually unharmed.

"I had warned her. Not my fault she's not as good a fighter as I am. She picked the fight, not me. Sorry if you're sad to see her go." Her voice was carefully emotionless as she started water for tea and turned to him, arms crossed over her chest.

He sighed, allowing it to be loud enough for her to hear. "Rayne, I am glad that Kiana is gone. I dont care about her--at all. I love you, you know that."

Rayne looked away from him. She knew she was being an idiot but, in her defense, she had let him in to her heart after it had been broken by Tsume. It was a lot harder for her to trust than most people. And when she saw him and Kiana kissing, it had hurt. It had hurt bad.

Once bitten, twice shy. Twice bitten-- well, that just sucks.

"Kakashi, listen, I dont hate you. I just dont trust you and so, we cant have a relationship. I gave you my trust, something that I guard more heavily than my life, and you threw it away. No secind chance there, kakashi," she explained slowly.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment before taking two steps closer, stopping when she tensed up and looked up at him, a wary tint in her eyes. "Do you love me?" he demanded, using a voice that commanded her to tell him the truth.

Rayne looked him in the eye and nodded. "But, sometimes, love isnt enough. I cant be with you or marry you if I dont trust you. Im sorry," she whispered, looking away once more.

"How can I win back your trust?" he asked, not willing to just let her go and give up what they had so easily. He screwed up, but he'd fix it. He had too.

"I dont think you can...I dont know if Im willing to let you in again..." she admitted slowly.

"Well, than I'll think of a way to win it back while we are on the mission."

Her eyes shot up and she shook her head. " I told Tsunade I wouldnt go on a mission with you, I refuse."

"She said that you're going, no matter how you feel about me."

Rayne glared at the floor, as if it were the one who had just made her life a helluva lot more complicated. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face. "I'll go. BUT only if I get to bring someone else with me," she bargained.

Kakashi eyed her warily before asking, "Who?"

"Kotetsu."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, there ya go. Chapter one of "Remembrance". Did you like it? I know it was short for me, but it was just the chapter that set up the rest of the story. ( promise the rest will be back to my normal 2,000 words.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Triangle

Hey everyone!!! I was glad that when reading the reviews to the first chapter, that no one screamed at me. I know that you are all broken up about Kakashi and Rayne being apart but, so am I. I mean, they are officially my favorite couple, and not to mention, Rayne is my character and i have become fond of her. Writing about her being sad is...saddening. BUT, thats just the direction the story took. Anyway, Im rambling again, I hope ya'll enjoy chappy due!

CHAPTER TWO:Triangle

'Kotetsu shouldnt even be here,' Kakashi thought while resisting the urge to glare at the back of the other man's head. 'This mission should be just me and Rayne. That way we could sort things out. She only brought him along we couldnt get a chance to talk...Damn...'

Rayne, Kakashi and Kotetsu were all in Tsunade's office, waiting to get the mission details. Kakashi leaned against the wall, next to the door. Rayne and Kotetsu were seated in the two chairs, opposite the Hokage.

"Okay, well, I had originally only planned for the mission to be with Rayne and Kakashi, but, as it seems its now a three man team, i had to make some adjustments," Tsunade began after looking up from the mission filke she had been tweaking. "This mission is one involving undercover work."

Rayne closed her eyes, and took a breathe. She had been avoiding any undercover work because they tended to be the ones where the people you get involved with, have their associates get revenge. Usually they went after family. And Rayne now had a pretty big one. There were her kids :Haine, Haru, Kasume and Kakomi. Her students: Tuomo and Kai. Her friends:Kurenai, Shizune, and many others. That was a whole lot of people who's lives were soon going to be endangered. She didnt like this mission already...

Tsunade noticed Rayne's reaction and sighed. "Rayne, I know, you're worried about the kids. But, you are literally the only woman for the job."

Rayne opened her eyes and gave the fifth a questioning look.

"Well, the mission is to find out the trading spot for the Akatsuki. There is a man, Yoro Higano, who is the man you go for when you need anything illegal. Anything. We have gotten tips that he has been selling jutsu to the Akatsuki," she detailed.

"Why does that make me the woman for the job?" Rayne asked confused.

"Our spy has told us the kind of woman Yoro...prefers," Tsunade explained. "We showed him some pictures and told him to pick the kunoichi that Yoro would most likely be interested in. He picked your picture. He is Yoro's best friend and so, we trust his judgement. He says you are the right size and shape for Yoro, his exact type--looks wise."

Kakashi cleared his throat, "And what, exactly, will Rayne have to do?" he asked, his voice carefully emotionless. He did NOT like the idea of Rayne being anyone's type but his. Especially a criminal's.

"She will have to gain his trust...By any means necessary." Tsunade kept her voice firm, even as Kakashi shook his head.

"I wont let her," he said feircely.

"Kakashi," Rayne began, but was cut off by Kotetsu,

"She cant do a mission like that. Kakashi's right, its a bad idea."

Rayne glared at both men. Who the hell did they think they were, treating her like an inexperienced child! She was a seasoned and skilled kunoichi. She turned to Tsunade, "I'll do it."

"No," both Kakashi and Kotetsu said at the same time. Then they glared at eachother.

Tsunade noticed this and looked at Rayne, who was rolling her eyes, and decided she would check up on them when they got back. She would observe them. It seemed that Rayne had won the hearts of two of her shinobi. That was a bad thing. For Rayne, the guy she rejects and the village. This would affect missions.

"I'll take it," Rayne said again, now ignoring the two men.

Tsunade nodded, "Okay, good. Rayne, You will be the daughter of the wealthy Hige Higano. You will be staying at the same hotel as Yoro. make sure to catch his attention. Kakashi and Kotetsu, you two will be her bodyguards her father assigned. Make sure she doesnt get into trouble."

Rayne sent a glare at the Hokage playfully before turning serious and taking the file on Yoro. Kakashi and Kotetsu both watched her as she read profile.

"Innocent," Rayne said, lookingup at Tsunade.

"Hm?"

"That is the type of girl he'll fall for. Innocent, shy, easily dominated. A sheltered, pure, woman that he can be in charge of. He likes to be in control and dominate. If I am timid and follow him, he'll be in his comfort zone and not get suspicious. I am NOT going to like this mission," she explained, muttering the last part. She was going to have to go WAY out of her comfort zone on this one. She was the opposite of shy, timid and ,most of all, easily dominated. She was strong, outspoken and independent. Her natural personality and the one of her alter ego were polar opposites. This wasnt going to be easy.

Tsunade thought about what she said for a moment before nodding. "That is the safest way to play it. From what I read in his file, he is always in charge and hates anyone who questions it or is too outspoken. Shy and innocent is his turn on."

Kakashi growled inaudibly. That bastard better not get turned on by HIS Rayne. I repeat, HIS Rayne. The mother of his children and the love of his life.

Rayne heard the growl, her ears seemed to be fine tuned to hear any sound he made. If he was in the same room, she seemed able to hear his heart beat. She turned to see him staring down at his clenched fist. When he sensed her gaze on him, he unclenched his fist and looked up, meeting her gaze. His glare disappeared and his gaze softened.

Rayne looked away and back at Tsunade quickly. 'Damn,' she thought with an inward sigh, 'How the hell am I gonna complete this mission when he gives em looks like that?'

"Kakashi and Kotetsu, your names will be Tamon and Haruya. Kakashi- Tamon, Kotetsu-Haruya. You are to just follow her around and make sure that the only one who thinks of getting near her is Yoro. When she enters a room with just him and her, be at the door. Do not leave them alone, he would take advantage of the situation if given the opportunity and then Rayne would be forced with either aborting the mission or sleeping with him. Im sure she would opt for neither," Tsunade said, giving Rayne and apologetic smile when she saw the younger woman wince at the idea of having to choose between the success of the mission and having sex with a criminal.

"That wont happen," Kakashi said with a tone of finality to his usually emotionless voice.

Tsunade noticed Rayne visibly relax. Maybe not all the trust had left...

"We'll stay with her at all times," kotetsu agreed with a smile at Rayne, who returned it with a smaller one.

"You leave tomorrow moring at dawn. Go prepare for the trip. Rayne, dont forget to to bring clothes that will fit your new identity," Tsunade dismissed them.

"Hai," Rayne said as she, Kakasho and Kotetsu bowed and left the office.

"Rayne, can we talk?" Kakashi asked once they were out of the office.

Rayne was hesitant for a minute but then nodded slowly. "What about?" she asked, purposefully avoiding that eye of his. Usually, his eye portrayed boredom and little emotion, but when he wanted to , he could make her forget what she was saying with that lazy eye. And, unfortunately for her, he knew it.

"About how I think this mission is a bad idea."

She sighed and met his eyes. "Kakashi, I know what Im doing. I can handle it. I just have to play my cards right. Dont worry about me."

"Did you just say NOT to worry about you?" he asked incrediously, making her lips twitch into a small smile.

"I meant, try not to worry as much. Besides, I have both you and Kotetsu to protect me if something happens and I cant do it myself." She gave him her usual nod but this time, she gave him a small soft smile as she turned and headed home to get the kids ready to go to Genma's and Shizune's while she and Kakashi were on the mission.

It really made it hard for her to stay angry at him when he got so worried and overprotective and so, she couldnt resist giving him that small smile.

But, it gave kakashi hope. She still loved him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now you all know the mission. It took me a while to think of a good one that gave me a situation I could use, but, I found it!

Review thank you's for Chappy One go to: SickOfPenNames, KeitaPekoe, Readerfreak10 (Dont worry the mission wont be centered on Kotetsu), KittynJenn (I figured a good ole butt whooping would be a big blow ot her pride. Plus, murder is kinda harsh...), rukia23, and last but not least Starlitangel99 (Thanks for the cookie!)


	3. Hope

Hey everybody!! OKay, I know. You all want to kill me right now. I AM SORRY FOR THE SUPERLATE UPDATE. Yes, it has been a Long time, but,. I had a surprise trip to Florida (Disneyworld!!Wootwoot!!) and then I had to make up all the missed schoolwork. So, do you forgive me?

CHAPTER THREE: Hope

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw that only Kotetsu was at the gate. He Rayne and Kotetsu were supposed to meet there at seven thirty in the morning. but, Kakashi being Kakashi, got there at eight fifteen, a decent forty five minutes late.

"Where's Rayne?" he asked the other man as he came to a stop five feet from him.

"She went to drop Kakomi and the twins off at Shizune's. Kakomi was really upset and so she might still be with her," Kotetsu explained as he shifted in his disguise.

He was wearing a black and dark grey out fit that matched Kakashi's own. They were in disguise for the mission. Both of them had removed their foreheadprotectures and Kotetsu had his hair up in a ponytail. The bandage he usually wore across his nose had been removed, making him look completely different.

Kakashi had taken his mask off-- only to replace it with a fake, short, silver beard. His gravity defying silver hair was relaxed down so it was straight and fell to about an inch above his shoulder. His forehead portecter that covered his sharingan eye was replaced with a diagonal bandage.

Both looked like intimidating bodygaurds and were virtually unrecognizable.

"Kakomi was upset about Rayne leaving?" Kakashi asked, worried about how his little girl was gonna handle her mom and dad leaving at the same time.

Kotetsu nodded. "That and she is worried about her parents being seperated. She's confused."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dont go Mommy," the four year old pleaded, clinging to Rayne's leg withan incredible tight grip for one so young.

"Honey, I'll be fine and so will Kakashi. I promise." Rayne knelt down and held her adopted daughter at arms length, looking into her eyes worried. "Kakomi, I've gone on missions before and you have never been this upset. Whats different this time?"

"You'll come back right?"

"Of course I will. Havent I always?"

"But, you also came back for Daddy. And now you dont love him anymore and so you might not come home again..." the young girl explained, her eyes tearing up.

Rayne closed her eyes for a moment. She knew that Kakomi had been upset about her and Kakashi breaking up but, she hadnt known just what she had been thinking. Openeing her eyes she smiled at her adopted daughter sadly.

"Kakomi, I do love your father, its just that..." she trailed off for a moment, thinking of a way to finisgh the sentence. "Its just that he lost my trust by doing something stupid. I still love him though. I will always. But, we cant be together. And Kakomi, no matter how I feel about anyone in this village, you are always a good enough reason to come home. I would never leave you or stop loving you or any of your sisters or brother. Never. Understand me?" she asked seriously.

Kakomi sniffled for a moment before smiling brightly and throwing her arms around Rayne's neck. "Yes, Mommy. I understand. I love you too"

Rayne smiled, hugged and kissed her before standing and waving to Shizune. "I'll be home soon. Thanks for watching them." She then turned and ran to meet Kakashi and Kotetsu at the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry I'm late. Kakomi and I had to have a talk." Rayne nodded her greeting to both men as she approached them.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked.

Rayne nodded, not meeting his eye. "She was worried I woldnt come back."

"Why would she think that? Didnt you tell her that this wasnt an extremely dangerous mission?" Kakashi asked.

Rayne sighed and looked down. "Of course i did. But...she thouht that I...didnt love you and so she thought that I wouldnt come home. Apparently that means she believed that I would only come back becuse of you and that she wasnt a good enough reason."

"She never said anything like that to me," Kotetsu said, sounding confused.

"What did you say to her?" Kakashi asked.

Rayne looked up, finally meeting his gaze. "I told her that you lost my trust by doing something stupid but that I still...loved you. i told her we couldnt be together but that she and Haine, Haru, and Kasume were always enough of a reason to come home," she explained.

Kotetsu did not look happy when Rayne said she still loved kakashi. But, then again, she had already told him that. They were close and she seemed to think of him as a confidant-- someone she could tell everything to. She had let him see her cry and had let him comfort her. But, she had never made any sign that she had feelings for him other than those of friendship. Still, he knew that the most inportant thing to Rayne was trust and he now had all of hers. He just had to make her see him as more than a friend.

Kakashi stared at Rayne for a moment, thinking over what she said/ She still loved him. He had lost her trust. They couldnt be together.

She still loved him.

A smile spread on his bearded face as he thought about it. Sure, she said they couldnt be together. But, she said she still loved him and so, there was still a chance. When he realized eh was smiling he quickly set his lips in an indifferent line.

"Should we get going?" Kotetsu spoke up, breaking the silence that had surrounded the three.

Rayne nodded and smiled at him, grateful for the break in tension. It was just thne that she realized how different they both looked. She was so accustomed to their facial shapes that she had been able to recognize them even in their disguises.

"You guys look great. No one there will recognize either of you."

Kotetsu smiled but then frowned and asked, "What about you? You have to be one of the most recognizable ninja in the village now."

Rayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thats why Im going to be wearing different clothes, wearing make up and Im not bringing my swords. People apparently have been trained to associate my swords with me. They have been told that if they see a woman with long, curly hair and double katana swords with one sapphire hlt and one ruby hilt, that they should automatically prepare for a taijutsu and sword battle. So, I have left my swords in Tsunade's care. Without them it seems I am virtually unrecognizeable except to those who have seen my face." She sighed at the thought of not being able to bring her beloved swords. They were the only things she had left of her parents. The ruby one was her fathers and the sapphire one her mothers. Although her parents had just been quiet farmers, they had known some taijutsu. But, not enough to save their lives against rogue attackers. She sighed once more but then smiled at Kotetsu, putting the thoughts away for a more appropriate time.

"We meet Hige Tomohiro, my new father, tomorrow at the border. This means we have to make good time tonight," she said, looking up into the morning sun. "And dont forget, from here on you must call me Kira. Kakashi, you answer to Tamon and , Kotetsu, you answer to Haruya. Understood?"

Both shinobi nodded. Rayne smiled slightly before turning and walking past the gate, officially starting their mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did I apologize for how late this chapter is? Well, Im sorry. The next one will be up in a few days, I PROMISE.

Review thanks for chapter two go to:rukia23 (english muffins and ramen,huh? That could work ;), KittynJenn, SickOfPenNames (Alex, feel better soon. PM when you can.),Starlitangel99 (the jealousy will start VERY soon ;) and last but not least: Keita Pekoe. Thank you all.

Next Up: They meet Hige (Rayne's new Dad) and then finally: Yoro. And, the mission gets started! I am going to have SO much fun with this story!! -insert evil laughter here-


	4. Long Time No See

Hey everyone!! I now this update is late but, I have been catching up on missed schoolwork and taking hard Honors tests and notsleeping at night. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, promise.

Now, time for a little surprise I came up with while I was supposed ot be writing an essay on Le Morte D'Arthur.

CHAPTER FOUR: Long time no see

Kakashi's eyes were trained on Rayne as they traveled. So focused on her back he was that he didnt notice they had arrived at the home of Hige Tomohiro until Rayne was knocking at the door.

They had been a quiet bunch as they traveled. The only one who attempted talking was Kotetsu, who had managed to get Rayne to say a few sentences each time befor ehe gave up trying and they fell into a tense, uncomfortable silence once more. They hadnt stopped for a rest, none of them wanting to stop moving and have th esound of there moving bodies quieted, leaving only complete silence. And so, not stopping had them about three or four hours ahead of schedule and at the door of Hige Tomohiro.

Kotetsu stood next to him as they waited for the door to be open. A few seconds later and the light brown door of the mansion slid open to reveal a large man with dark brown hair that was greying at the temples. He had the build of a strong man who had worked all his life and an intelligent face.

"You all must be from Konoha, Im Hige Tomohiro. Come in," he greeted in a deep voice, stepping aside to allow them to enter.

Rayne was halfway through the door when a small gasp escaped her lips and she turned to the man with wide round eyes.

"Uncle Rian?" she whispered, shocked.

Hige stared at her, scrutinizing and trying to place her adult face. After a moment of some serious squinting and hard thought he let out a surprised little gasp.

"Rayne? Is that you?"

Rayne's face lit up in a smile and she threw her arms around one of two of her living relatives. The big man let out a throaty laugh and squeezed her in a bear hug until she gasped that she couldnt breathe. Once her let her go he held her at arms length and gave her a once over.

"I cant believe this. My little Rayne all grown up...Its been too long since I've seen those pretty blue eyes of yours, Young Lady," Hige said as he released her and gave her a stern look.

Rayne immediately looked down, "I know Uncle. But...well, a lots been happening and I havent heard from Izumashi in over eight years..."

Kakashi stared at his ex-fiance in amazement. She looked like a child that was explaining what they did wrong to their parents.It was adorable. He had never seen her like that before and he decided to make sure he got the whole story and found out more about this Hige-or, Rian--which ever one it is!

Hige kept up the stern look for about thirty seconds before smiling and kissing her on the forehead.

"Well then, it seems we have some catching up to do, dont we young lady?" he said, taking her hand and guiding her into the house, Kotetsu and Kakashi following behind silently and wondering what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it seems you've been busy," Hige said after Rayne finished telling him what had been going on for the past thirteen years. "So much has changed since my sister passed away...I cant believe you were already married! You, the very stubborn little girl who swore up and down that she would never marry and be one of those 'weak woman who chase nothing but kids all day and couldnt defend themselves against a mouse'."

Rayne blushed at the memory before replying with a small smile, "Well, I wasnt completely wrong, Uncle."

All three man raised an eyebrow and Hige asked, "Oh really? And in some way you were right?"

Rayne grinned slyly, "Well, I was wrong about the kids, I like that part. But, I always knew men were no good."

Kakashi's eye widened and Kotetsu coughed on the tea he had been drinking. Hige however started cracking up.

"Aw. Rayne. Always looking for a way to preserve that pride of yours. I dont know where you get it from. Your mother wasnt in the least bit restless with her simply life with you, your brother and your father. But you, you were always sneaking out to play in the woods and making little wooden kunai. I remember a time when we were frantic, looking for you for three days. Then one night theres a knock on the door and its a ninja from the land of fire saying they found you playing with their training dogs. You were only, what, eight then?"

As he reminisced Rayne stared down at the elegant carpet as if it were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. While Rayne examined the floor, Kakashi looked around at the house--more like mansion. The living room was large and expensive looking. The walls were wood with dark cherry stain and there was a large fireplace on the back wall. Large chairs were spread around and two couches were placed in front of the fireplace. It had a rustic feel to it and Rayne wasnt in the least surprised. Her uncle had always loved older things.

"Uncle, please, spare us all and refrain from recounting the past," she pleaded uncharacteristically.

Kotestu frowned and playfully elbowed Rayne, "Aw, come on Rayne. Let him tell some more stories."

Hige chuckled and to Rayne's embarrassment nodded. "Okay, one more for tonight. There will be plenty of time for story telling later. Hmm...lets see...Oh! I have one. Would you boys like to hear the story of the time Rayne was caught with a boy when she was fiftteen?"

Rayne's head shot up and she looked mortified. "Uncle if you say one word about that I will kill you. Understood?"

Hige just laughed, "Threatening to kill your old Uncle, huh? Thats mean, Rayne Darling."

Rayne, knowing he was going to tell it with or with out her consent, just sighed miserably and sank back into the couch.

Hige rolled his eyes, "Such a drama queen. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, okay well, when Rayne here was fifteen she was quite taken by a young man who was about seventeen at the time. His name was Haruya I believe. Well, one day Rayne didnt come back from training and we got worried. You see, we were so worried because rayne was never late. Never. So, izumashi and I went out looking for her. Izumashi was frantic, that was his little sister that was 'missing'. Well,we had to have been looking for hours, asking everyone we saw if they had seen her, finally we came to one of her friends, Misana, and she told us that she had seen Rayne with an older boy. Izumashi, as expected, immediately thought she had been taken. I, having known of how she felt, tried to convince him to come home but he wasnt having it. We found out the boys address and Izumashi broke open the door." He stopped and chuckled at Rayne who had groaned and buried her face in her hands before continuing.

"What we found was a very embarrassed looking Rayne and a startled looking Haruya. They had apparently been kissing and we had interrupted them."

Kakashi looked over at Rayne and was shocked at the idea of her being embarrassed at all. He couldnt picture a teenage Rayne, unsecure about how she looked or having a crush on an older guy. He was annoyed at himself at the small pang of jealousy he felt over her having had a crush on another guy and even worse-kissing him.

Rayne, having felt his gaze refused to look up from her hands and muttered lethally, "Hatake, if you dont quit staring at me I'll burn all your damn books."

Kakashi quickly looked away and Kotetsu and Hige laughed, Kotetsu stopping when Kakashi gave him a death glare.

"Rayne, you shouldnt be so embarrassed. Every woman has such a story. But, I doubt many can end it the way yours does," Hige tried to console her.

"How does it end?" kotetsu asked curiosly.

"Well, after bursting through the door and catching some guy making out with his little sister, he attacked the guy. Haruya fought back and soon they had bloody noses. Rayne who, I presume, had still been in shock seemed to finally get that they were fighting and seriously trying to hurt eachother. She took two pillows off the couch and hit them both so hard they flew to opposite ends of the room. Haruya decided it was best to quit and offered Izumashi his hand. Izumashi took his hand and yanked him down, starting the fight again. Rayne grabbed eight kunai and pinned them both to the floor by their clothes.

Rayne yelled at her brother and told him that she was a girl and he couldnt go beating up all her boyfriends or she would never get a guy.

He said that her being a virgin for the rest of her life suited him just fine.

She punched him square in the jaw and said her sex life was none of his buisness.

He said she had better not have a sex life or he would have to kill the guy.

This earned him a glare and she actually muttered some words even I hadnt heard before. After she let them both up Izumashi dragged her home and they argued the entire way back. By the time we made it back to my parents, I had the worst headache of my life.

After that day Rayne didnt talk to Izumashi for about a month, stubborn as she was. Her brother hated it and eventually apolgized to her and even Haruya, who Rayne had decided not to see anymore. I left about a week and a half later and hadnt seen my neice until now," he concluded.

The room was silent for a moment before Kotetsu started cracking up and Rayne actually looked up from her hands to glare at him.

"Kotetsu, if you know whats good for you, shut up," Kakashi advised the other man. Kotetsu ignored his wise advice and Rayne flung a well-aimed pillow at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him to the floor.

"Next time it'll be a kunai," she threatened, her cheeks still bright red. Kakashi gave her a small smile and was surprised when she returned it.

"If you repeat this to anyone, that means Kurenai, Shizune, Asuma--anyone, Hatake, those books of yours will be fire wood. Understood?" she threatened, this time with a sense of playfullness behind it.

"I wont tell unless you want me to."

"Thank you," she said, a little startled at how suddenly he had grown serious. It was then that she realized he was so serious because he was trying to tell her she could trust him. Trouble was, just keeping a secret wasnt enough to gain back the trust that she held dear and that he had destroyed.

Hige noticed the tension between the two and recalled that Rayne had said her and Kakashi had been engaged and that she had two of his children. Wow, his little Rayne was a mother of four. How time changes things, he thought with an inaudile sigh before clearing his throat and standing.

"Well, I would love to sit here and tell more stories about Rayne but, we have a mission tomorrow and we all need our rest. Kakashi and Kotetsu, there are two guest bedrooms at the end of the hall, pick one that suits you. Rayne, you can have your mothers old room." When she looked surprised and confused her explained, "This was the house your mother and i grew up in. Her room is right next to mine. But, before you go to sleep I wish to talk to you."

Rayne nodded, sensing that he wanted to be serious now. She nodded her goodnights to Kotetsu and Kakashi and followed Hige to his room. Kakashi and Kotetsu went to their rooms, Kakashi taking the one closet to Rayne's and forcing Kotetsu to take the one further down the hall.

"Uncle, what is it you want to talk about?" Rayne asked, sitting in the armchair opposite the bed, on which her uncle sat.

"A lot of things. First I have one question that I would like you to answer for me." When she nodded he continued," What happened between you and Kakashi Hatake?"

Rayne tensed up at the quetion and looked anywhere but at him. Finally after a minute she sighed and met his concerned gaze. "We were engaged but then I lost my memory for a few weeks and during that time, Kiana, the woman he had been on the mission with, wormed her way into getting him in a room alone. As soon as I left the room she went in. I had been talking with Rontu for about ten minutes before coming to a decision that I would stay and try and get my memory back instead of leaving, like I had originally wanted to. When I came to tell Kakashimy decidion I opened the door and found them," she swallowed before continuing, "I found them kissing and I got my memory back abiut ten seconds later. Then I ...I called off the marriage and told Kakashi to leave. We handt spoken in two weeks when Tsunade asked us to do the mission. Now he is trying to win back my trust..."

Hige was quiet for a long time, thinking. Finally he asked, "And what about Kotetsu? How do you feel about him?"

Rayne smiled, "Uncle, he and I are only friends. He is a great man and friend but...I dont see us being anything more anytime soon. Or at all for that matter.I only brought him along so I wouldnt be alone with Kakashi and because I find it easy to talk to him," she explained.

Kakashi , who had gotten up and walked over to the door, being careful to stay completely quiet he perched himself just outside and began to listen quietly.

"Why wont you give Kakashi another chance?" Hige asked curiously.

Rayne sighed, "Because I promised myself that I wouldnt stay with a man who I didnt trust completely. I dont trust him anymore, Uncle. I'm sticking to my word."

"Its that pride of yours again."

Rayne frowned, "There's nothing wrong with pride," she replied stubbornly. She wasnt egotistic and she knew she wasnt the best ninja in the world nor did she think she was the best looking woman to ever walk the face of the earth. She just took pride in her accomplishments abd her kids. She had a small amount of pride but it was a tiny amount that she guarded with fangs and claws.

"No, there is nothing wrong with pride at all. But, it wont keep you warm on a cold night either," he countered sagely.

She looked up and gave him a small glare. "I'll be fine on my own. I still have my kids and Rontu. I dont need anyone to warm my bed any night." Her voice was clipped and Hige noticed she had tensed again.

Kakashi, who had heard what she said frowned and closed his eyes. But, for all the times he had been called a genius, his incredible mind failed him when he tried to think of a way to get Rayne back.

Hige raised an eyebrow but decided not to pursue the topic any futher and instead asked, "What is the mission plan for tomorrow?"

Rayne relaxed her glare and frown and, grateful for the change of subject, gave him a small smile and began to discuss the mission in the tone she kept for such important buisness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This was kind of a filler chapter. I thought I'd give you guys a little insight into a teenage Rayne and also, I havent talked about her family and so, I added this little twist. Hoped you liked the length, I have made it a goal to make the chapters a lot longer form now on...Im shooting for more than 2000 words each chappy, maybe 3000.

Next Up: The mission begins. We meet Yoro. Rontu comes back into the plot (I know some of you have been missin him) and Kakashi gets a taste of what its like to be truly jealous.

Review thank yous for chapter three go to: rukia23 (veggie fried rice sounds good to me!), KittynJenn ( Disney was AWESOME! I felt like a big two year old. Oh, my friends tell me that Deathnote is good but I've never watched it. Would it be worth it?), KeitaPekoe (Aw, I hope you get to go to disney yourself. It was like goign back in time to being a kid again), SickOfPenNames (Hun, I would be less evil if you responded to one of my PM's, you have me worried!) and last but in no way least, Starlitangel (heres the new chappy youve been waiting for. Hope it was worht it. Oh and I like...any and all cookies! Im not picky ;D). THANK YOU ALL FIOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.


	5. Change of Tactics

Hey everyone!! Hows it going? I knowI am updating early considering that there are only four reviews for the last chaoter but, I had to put this one up. The next one, however, will not be put up until I get at least five. Kay?

CHAPTER FIVE: Change of Tactics

Gorgeous.

That was the first word that popped into Rayne's head when she saw Yoro Higano.

He had long dark hair tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck and beautiful emerald eyes. He had a body that was toned and muscular but not overly buff. Around him were five women that made Rayne do a double take on herself. These women could have been models but Yoro wasnt looking at them anymore. His attention had been diverted elsewhere.

He was staring at her.

They looked eyes for a moment before she blushed and looked away. The blush, to her dismay, was real. Kakashi noticed and glared at Yoro.

"Tamon, we have to go reserve the rooms," Rayne said in a soft spoken voice not so different from Hinata's. She had seen Kakashi's glare and had noticed that Kotetsu had joined him in giving Yoro some serious death glares. So she had decided to break it up and give them a reminder that they had a mission to complete.

Kakashi nodded and bowed his head, acting the part of a servant, a bodyguard to be exact. "Yes, Miss Tomohiro." He and Kotetsu walked her to the front desk and rayne checked in under her alias as Kira Tomohiro.

"Your room is right this way Miss Tomohiro. Your father said you will be staying with us for two weeks and that your bodygurads will be staying with you," one of the women who worked there at the spa said as she led them to the three rooms. Kakashi would be staying on the one to the right of her room and Kotetsu the left. Rayne, of course, would be in the middle.

Rayne nodded, "Yes, thats right. Thank you." She motioned for Kakashi and Kotetsu to bring her bags in. Both men nodded and silently began to load all of the suitcases into her room.

They were filled with incredibly expensive clothes bought early this morning. Rayne didnt usually were dresses or skirts- she was a mother of four and a ninja, who had time for such girly things? And so they had to go out and buy a whole bunch. But, apparently her uncle was a lot better off than she had been led to believe. He was a well known political figure and had taken the name Hige Tomohiro when he had been appointed arbitrate for the council. Rayne was not happy about the fact that she would have to be wearing dresses the entire time. I mean, she thought they were gorgeous and all but she just wasnt comfortable in them.

Once the two men had loaded her bags of dresses into her room she smiled at them before going in and shutting the door behind her . Once in the room she hung all her new clothes in the closet before undressing and heading for the shower to change and clean up for dinner.

While she was in the middle of washing the soap from her body she heard a knock on the door and quickly finished washing off before stepping out and wrapping the one article of clothing she had brought from home, her rose pink robe, around her.

She opened the door and let out a startled squeak when she realised it was Yoro. She had been expecting it ot be either Kakashi of Kotetsu.

Yoro chuckled at her reaction, a very pleasant sound, and smiled apologetically. "Im sorry to have startled you." He looked over her wet hair and robe and frowned, "I seem to have interrupted your bath, I apologoise." But Rayne noticed that he was having a hard time keeping his eyes on hers and not her body.

Rayne, who had a very fast recovery speed thanks to her training, smiled and shook her head. "Its no problem at all. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, her voice sweet and innocent yet intelligent.

Yoro nodded, "I would like it very much if you would have dinner with me tonight, Miss Tomohiro."

She raised an eyebrow delicately and leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms. "Thank you for the invitation Mister..."

"Yoro, Yoro Higano," he supplied.

"Mister Higano, but I am going to have to decline for fear of the jealousy of the women who were...accompanying you earlier. But, thank you for the offer," she declined politely and quietly.

Yoro frowned, obviously not used to being told no by a beautiful woman. "I could protect if your body guards are unable to," he countered.

Rayne smiled and looked down, letting a rosy blush adorn her cheeks. "Mister Higano, Im not supposed to dine with strangers. My father would have a fit if he heard..."

He grinned and crooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. "Miss Tomohiro, first of all, please call me Yoro. Secondly, I doubt your father would object if he knew that my intentions are nothing more than to dine and speak with his lovely daughter. I assure you, I am not out to try and get you in bed," he chuckled lightly when he saw her cheeks grow redder.

"If you say that it is only dinner..." she began hesitantly.

"I do," he offered.

"Well then perhaps father wouldnt mind...I would love to dine with you, Mr. Hi- _Yoro_," she accepted, her voice sounding nervous at how close their bodies were and further playing her innocent act.

Yoro grinned and stepped back. He kissed her hand before nodding. "Thank you very much, Miss Tomohiro. I will see you tonight then." He bowed once before turning and walking down the hall.

"Yoro," she called a moment later, her voice nervous and shy. When he turned she blushed further and looked down, "You can call me Kira."

He smiled a brilliant smile and nodded before turning and walking to his room.

Rayne quietly walked back into her room and leaned against the back of the door once it was shut.

"I Hate blushing," she muttered, annoyed that some of her blush had been real.

"I would never know with your cheeks so red," a voice said from her window.

She whipped around before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "What are you doing in here Kakashi? If Yoro comes back, how am I going to explain why one of my guards is in my room while Im in a bathrobe?" she asked as she walked to the closet to pick out a dress to wear to dinner tonight.

"Tell him you thought you saw a mouse in the bathroom," he replied annoyed. He was having a very hard time averting his gaze from her body due to the fact that some of her was still wet and the thin satin of her robe was sticking to her in some places. Two happened to be here ass and breasts. Now, any man with eyes would have a hard time looking away from that. Plus, on top of being male and able to see, he was in love with her. That just made it a whole lot worse.

Rayne didnt notice him watching her because she was too busy rifling through her closet to try and find a dress that would be appropriate for dinner and yet still catch his attention. She picked out a simple yet elegant saphhire one that clinched at the waist and flowed loosely down to mid-calf. She grabbed a pair of silver heels and turned to Kakashi, showing the articles to him.

"Quick, I need a man's opinion. Does it look nice?" she asked holding the dress up so he could see it clearly.

"I dont like it," he muttered.

Rayne glared at him before walking to the bedroom. "You dont like it because you dont want me to look good, and have him looking at me," she called from the bedroom. "Well, that isnt going ot happen and you and Kotetsu better start accepting the fact that I am going to have to try and seduce a man out of his secrets and the success of the mission depends on my ability to do so. And in addition to that, we are no longer engaged and therefore you have no right to be jealous. Understood?"

Kakashi frowned and when he didnt answer Rayne called from the bedroom, "Understood?!"

"Yeah, fine. Just dont be to good at it..." he grumbled uncharacteristically. He _really_ didnt like this mission, he decided as he glared at the door, as if Yoro was still behind it.

About five minutes later Rayne came out of the room wearing the dress but with her robe covering it and walked past Kakashi, not noticing he was sitting on the couch watching her. She quickly rushed into the bathroom, dried her hair and did her make-up. After about half an hour she stepped out and Kakashi inhaled sharply.

The dress hugged her upper body nicely and excentuated her small waist before hanging loosely around her legs. Her hair was its natural curly chestnut stlye but she had straightened the front so that it framed her face perfectly. Her make-up was done simply and elegantly: she had on light sheeny silvery eyeshadow and a light pink on her full lips. It was all done very lightly but it made her look put together and beautiful.

When she realized Kakashi was still in the room she looked away and cleared her throat. "You should go fill Kotetsu in on everything. Tell him that I am having dinner with Yoro tonight and you two will be accompanying me until he objects, which at some point he will. He knows he wont be able to get me into bed as easily as the others but he mistakes my innocence as submission, which I am going to change tonight. I have decided to change my tactics. The innocent act stays but he expects me to be submissive and that means he thinks he can get me into bed relatively soon. Im going to use tonight to show him that I may be innocent but I'm also smart. He'll realize he has to earn my trust and while he's doing that, I'll be earning his. Thats how I'll get him to tell me about what he does. When he makes his move I'll object and say its because we dont know eachother well enough. He'll either tell me or he wont. Its up to him. Tell Kotetsu to be ready in ten minutes to walk me down for dinner. The maid he'll send up to get me will be here around then."

Kakashi rasied an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know he's going to send a maid?"

Rayne turned to him, a small smirk on her face. "Because he wants to show me how much money he has and would like a dramatic entrance. He'll probably be a few minutes late and have some excuse being held up by someone important."

"When did you learn to know all of this?" he asked surprised. Rayne had always been good at reading poeple but this was stuff that should be considered psycic.

Rayne smiled and shrugged, "Part is from being a women, part is from studying while you were gone and I was stuck in bed wiith pneumonia. Shizune had brought me up medical books and some pyscological ones too. I learn fast," she explained as she opened the door as a way of letting him know to leave.

He nodded, taking the hint and walking out, but not before whispering in her ear, "You look amazing."

She looked down and he left. After shutting the door she closed her eyes for a moment and sighed at how his compliment affected her so much. Loving someone but not trusting them enough to let them back into your life was about one of the hardest things she had ever experienced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Rayne. You look great," Kotetsu complimented as soon as he and Kakashi met her out in the hall.

Rayne smiled at him. "Thank you for thinking so." Suddenly she became serious again and fixed her dress, making sure it was perfect. "Okay, the maid will be here any moment. When she gets here just follow me and act as if you are constantly on the lookout for any potential dangers. Understood?"

Kotetsu nodded, now serious once more. Kakashi nodded once and set his face in an unwelcoming glare fit for his gruff appearance.

"Miss Tomohiro?" a small woman asked as she bowed in front or Rayne, who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Higano sent me to show you to his room where you will be dining tonight. I have been told to inform you that Mr. Hogano is running a little late. He sends his apologises and promises to arrive shortly," the maid explained.

Rayne resisted giving Kakashi an 'I told you so' look and followed the petite woman to Yoro's room. The maid led them outside to a deck where a table had been set up with beautiful china. There was a bouqet of flowers on one of the chairs, it was a mix of roses: pink red and white and was absolutely gorgeous. The table was covered with a creamy white lace tablecloth and the chairs were dark cherry wood.

"Oh, its beautiful isnt it?" Rayne commented to the maid, who smiled at her reaction and nodded.

"Yes, Miss Tomohiro. It is beautiful, you must be a very lucky woman." She then nodded to Rayne, Kakashi and Kotetsu and left them outside.

Rayne walked over to the table and smelt the roses, inhaling their auromic scent slowly before sitting in one of the chairs and turning to her guards.

"Yoro will most likely ask that you leave. Do it without argument please," she asked them in the sam esoft spoken tone she would be using for the next two weeks.

Kakashi was about to argue when Yoro stepped out and joined them. He walked over to Rayne and took her hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"Im so sorry for my lateness but I was held up in a meeting with one of my associates," he explained as he took the seat opposite her. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight," he added as he sat.

Rayne smiled sweetly at him and let a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Thank you, Yoro. And I understand that you are an important and busy man, so I forgive your latenes. Besides, these flowers are so beautiful that I have a hard time finding a reason to be angry at you."

Yoro grinned at her but frowned slightly when he saw her two guards especially Kakashi who was glaring at him openly. He turned to Rayne and raised an eyebrow.

"Kira, I understand that they are supposed to follow you everywhere but, would do you say that they give us some priacy for just an hour or two tonight?" he asked her.

She studied his face for a moment, noting that he seemed sincere before turning to Kakashi and Kotetsu, "Tamon, Haruya, please excuse us for a while. I will call when I need you."

Kakashi's glare hardened and he shot Rayne a cautious glance. Kotetsu however just nodded, bowed and dragged Kakashi back inside.

Once they were gone Raynet turned to Yoro. "Im sorry about Tamon's...rudeness. He is just overprotective of me," she tried to explain Kakashi's open hostility.

Yoro frowned at the door that the men had left through and turned to her. "Kira, I believe that Tamon is in love with you," he stated, not sounding pleased by the idea.

Rayne's eyes widened and she stared at him, faking shock. All the while she thought in her head, '_Kakashi so help me, If you screw up this mssion I will kill you!'_ "Are you sure? It cant be true..." she stated, pretending to be confused and surprised.

Yoro relaxed when he saw that she was shocked and nodded, "Yes, its true. I can see it in the way he looks at you and how he glares at me...Kira, I need to know this before we have dinner and before I have feelings for you. Do you feel the same way about him?"

Rayne looked him in the eyes and answered as steadily as she could, "No, Yoro. I only see Tamon as an...overprotective brother. I- I had no idea that he felt that way towards me..." Her voice was still softspoken and she sounded like she was still surprised.

He smiled kindly at her before taking her right hand in both of his. He was about to say something when a servant entered and placed their food in front of them. Yoro shot the servant a glare, who turned and hurried back inside. He then turned to Rayne. "I hope you like the soup, I wasnt sure but I figured that it would be something you would enjoy," he explained, motioning to the sweet and sour soup infront of them both.

"Its my favorite," Rayne said, actually shocked. That _was_ her favorite soup.

Yoro seen the shock on her face and chuckled. "I can see that I was right on the dot with that one."

Rayne looked up at him and nodded, an embarrassed blush spread on her cheeks at how stupid she probably looked. She began to eat silently, waiting for him to break it.

After a few minutes he set down his spoon and focused his attention on her. "Kira, why dont you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

She looked up, giving him her complete attention and setting her spoon down also. "Well, there really isnt much to tell...Im an only child, my father is Hige Tomohiro...um, i cant think of anything else really..." she looked up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled honestly.

He raised an eyebrow and folded hi hands in front of him and leaned forward. "Why dont you tell me about things you like, dislike, your favrotie color, yoru favorite nimal, things like that?" he suggested with a smile.

Rayne didnt like him leaning forward the way he was. He was trying to make her answer out of intimidation without her realizing it. It was subtle but she picked it up due to her training. But she smiled at him shyly and answered his questions.

"Well, I like flowers, the roses you gave me are te most beautiful things I have ever seen. I like animals and kids. I dislike liars, cheaters and people who like ot see others suffer...My favorite colors are blue and red and my favorite animal is the wolf."

He raised his eyebrow at her last comment and looked at her sloghtly surprised. "A wolf? I had honestly thought you were going to say puppies," he admitted.

Rayne giggled (something she rarely ever did and felt odd doing) and flashed him a beauitful smile as she explained her choice. "Well, wolves are strong and majestic. They are tough and can handle a lt but can also be loving...Its stupid but, sometimes I wish I was a wolf..."she looked down while she made her little confession and looked incredibly shy at the moment.

This was soemthing Yoro apparently like becasue he just sat there and gazed at her for about three minutes before speaking."Its not stupid at all. Its actually a very intelligent and respectful answer. There is much more to you than meets the eye, Kira. I would like to take the time to get to know you. Have dinner wiht me tomorrow," he said, more a demand than a question. Rayne took this chance to make sure he knew she wasnt as easy to manipulate as he thought she was.

"Im sorry, Yoro, but tomorrow I have dinner plans with my father...But, I am free for lunch. That is, if you still want to get to know me..." She asked, looking up at him hopefully. But she had to resist drawing in a sharp breathe when she looked up and saw a large white wolf approaching Yoro from behind. The wolf was ina a stalker crouch that Rayne knew all to well and it made her eyes grow wide.

Rontu was going to attack Yoro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Over 3,640 words!!

Oh my gawd! That has to be the longest chapter i have ever written! I think I deserve some new reviewers for written all that. Come on, thats a ton of words!

Next Up: Rontu is back and trying to attack Yoro. Kakashi deals with some more jealousy and then does something that could further jeopardize the mission.

Review thanks for chapter 4 go to: rukia23 (you were rigth about the twists. I have so many planned that I am beginning to feel evil...Anyway, raspberry ypgurt, granola and iced tea, huh? Sounds very summery. I like!), SickOfPenNames ( Glad you liked the Uncle thing and I'll send you a Pm sometime soon), KeitaPekoe ( Im glad you enjoyed the little flasbacks and the uncle thing. I realized I never really do to many flashbacks and that's just very..UnNarutoish), and last but not least: KittynJenn ( I dont know, having a kid like that could be fun ) THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait but I had to wait for five reviews cause, like I said, I only update with at least five reviews. Anyhoo, here's the next chappy.

FOR ALL GRAMMATICAL ERRORS: I apologize in advance. I didnt have time to spellcheck or even give it a once over. I think the beginning and middle are okay but the end may have several. Once again, sorry.

CHAPTER SIX:

As soon as Rayne realized that Rontu planned on attacking Yoro, she began to form a plan. This is what she was trained for: formulating plans on the spot had always been one of her strong points.

But this wasnt just another obstacle, this was her best friend. She had to either give Rontu up and save Yoro, then finish the mission or give herself up, save Rontu and fail the mission.

It took her less than two seconds to make up her mind.

From under her dress she whipped out two senbon needles filled with sleep inducers. From under the table she flicked them into Yoro's legs and he immediately slumped over. Rontu, who had taken the lunge at Yoro now flew straight over the man's slumped form and landed lightly on the other side of the table, next to Rayne. Without wasting time the wolf swung around and prepared to spring again.

"Rontu! Freeze!" Rayne growled in a voice that would make a seasoned ANBU still. The wolf turned his bright, intelligent eyes to her and cocked his head in question

"What are you doing?!" Rayne demanded, her voice now more confused than angry.

"I am going to kill that man," the wolf answered simply. Rayne blinked several times in surprise before blurting out,

"What the hell do you want to do that for?!"

"He has plans for you that I dont agree with and unlike you, Im not bound to follow Tsunade's orders."

"But we need information out of him, Rontu. I cant just let you kill him. And what do you mean he had plans for me?"

Rontu's hackles bristled as he thought of what he had overhead Yoro saying to his guards. "He knows who you are. Somehow information leaked and he knew even before you got here. He was planning to 'have some fun' with you before killing you, Kakashi and Kotetsu."

Rayne stared at him for a moment, too shocked to say or do anything.

Yoro...knew...?

Shock made her mind go completely blank for a moment, but then she realized she needed a new plan. Okay, so he knew who they were. This didnt mean that the mission was a failure yet, though. She could find a way around this. She just had to think. In less than three minutes she had an idea.

"Okay," she began," He knows who I am, it sucks but we can deal with it. The mission isnt over yet. I can still get the information out of him. But Kakashi and Kotetsu have to leave, they will pose a threat to him. I havent figured out how to get them outta here yet, though. But I'll come up with a way in a minute.

Back to dealing with Yoro. If I pretend to fall for him and admit who I an and confess maybe he'll buy the lie and I can worm my way in and get the information. I know I can, I just need time. Say, three days. Yeah, that should be good enough.

In three days I'll send Kakashi and Kotetsu home and confess to Yoro. I'll send a note with Kakashi to Tsunade stating that I cannot complete the mission because I cant betray Yoro and I'll tell her that I doubt Im coming home. Then I leave it in Kakashi's room and Yoro's spy will find it, read it and report back to Yoro. He has to have a spy, I just know it. Thats the only explanation as to how he found us out.

I'll send the letter, his spy finds it and tells him. He wont doubt me then. Then I just have to pray that I can still seduce a guy."

She smiled at Rontu and the white wolf swung his large head from side to side. He thought the plan was insane. But, then again, Rayne tended to be right on these things and so, after a moment, he exhaled slowly, his version of a sigh, and nodded.

Rayne smiled at him and kissed his muzzle before ordering him to leave and let her take care of everything.

Once his dazzling white coat of fur was no longer visable she turned to Yoro. He was slumped over in his chair and two navy blue senbon needles were sticking out of his left leg. Rayne quickly removed the needles then stuck them back in but this time in his thighs, as if they had been thrown from the trees above them. She had about ten minutes before he awoke. Running inside she shuffled around his papers and put them back in their place, but in a different order, making it look as if someone had been looking for something and then tried to put everything back in order.

Then she sat at the table, pulled out two identical senbon to those in Yoro's thighs, drianed just enough of the tainted liquid to put her to sleep for roughly eight minutes, making her wake only a minute or two after him. She let out a breath, then jabbed the needles into her stomache and shoulder.

Her small frame instantly slumped forward and her head came down to rest on the table as the drugs took effect.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once she regained consciousness Rayne looked around and found that she was in Yoro's bedroom. He was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room opposite the bed she was laying on, watching her carefully. She sat up slowly and remembered to look confused, she still had to pretend she didnt know that he knew her real identity.

"What happened?" she asked in what she had decided to call "Kira's voice".

"You fainted, from what I dont know. One moment Im talking to you and the next you're unconscious in your chair. You gave me quite a scare, Kira." Apparently Yoro was still playing along too.

Rayne cocked her head to the side, "I fainted?" she asked, trying to act as if she didnt get what had happened.

"Yes, you fainted. You've been asleep about fifteen minutes. Perhaps you should get some rest. Come, I'll walk you to your room." He stood, walked over to her, and held out his hand. She nodded meakly and took the offered hand, standing beside him slowly.

They walked in silence to her room, she had adapted a rouge blush and he seemed to be thinking. As they passed the other couples in the building Rayne looked down and away as the words the lovers spoke to eachother reminded her painfully of Kakashi. Yoro, who noticed her reactions, raised his eyebrow slightly. When they arrived at Rayne's room he turned to her, kissed her on the cheek gently and gave her a smile.

"Get some sleep. If you're still up to it, I'll order lunch for us tomorrow." Rayne smiled. He was still in the game. She nodded to him and acted happy at the thought of lunch with him.

"I'd love to have the lunch date go on tomorrow. Just have someone call me when you're ready and I'll come. And this time I promise not to faint," she joked, having the good grace to blush.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek once more before turning and walking down the hall. After he turned the corner Rayne quietly opened her door, walked in, and shutit behind her. As soon as it was closed she leaned against it and dragged her hand over her face wearily. Sleeping drugs always left her groggy and the change in plan did not help her oncoming headache.

"Damn. My head is gonna kill me tomorrow. Great, thats just what I need right now, another problem," she muttered as she pushed away from the door and made her way to the closet to find a nightgown to sleep in. Once she was changed and her teeth cleaned and her hair brushed, she shut off all the lights and crawled into bed. She stared up at the plain white ceiling, the dark brown silk covers not doing much to cover her in the chilly fall night. Inhaling slowly she let out the lungful of air in a tired sigh. Why couldnt things go right just this once? Just one time where things just went according to plan?

"Cant sleep?" a deep voice asked to the left of the bed.

"We have a problem," Rayne informed the figure perched on the windowsill. She didnt need to turn and look to know who it was. His chakra was like a jolt of electricity to her, one that used to make her lips turn at the corners into a smile, even when she felt like crying. Now all it did was cause an ache in her chest that would take a while to work its way out.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, jumping form the windowsill to the side of her bed. Rayne sat up and stood, wrapping her robe around herself before answering.

"Yoro knows. I dont know how or who yet but he knows and there's been a change in plans." She quietly explained what Rontu had told her and what her idea was. Kakashi shook his head as soon as she started talking about him leaving. Right after she concluded her explanation he fixed her with a hard one-eyed stare.

"Im not leaving. Kotetsu can but I wont. Especially now that you've been found out."

"Kakashi-"

"No, Rayne. Im not leaving."

"I can handle this-"

"Im.Not.Leaving."

"Damnit Kakashi! Im not a child! I can handle this mission without you holding my hand! I managed 21 years of my life without getting killed without you!"

"Yeah, you did so well you married a subordinate of Orochimaru and managed to get captured!" he growled without thinking. But he regretted his choice of words instantly when he saw the look of shocked hurt on Rayne's face. "Rayne, I-"

"That was a low blow, Kakashi. A really low one," she cut him off in a hurt whisper. They both knew that she could come back at him and deal plenty of low blows herself by mentioning his guilts and regrets. But they also knew she wouldnt.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean..."

"You and Kotetsu leave in three days. No arguing over. I've already decided what Im going to do," she said, her voice hard with the effort to keep it controlled.

What Kakashi had said hurt. He knew how she felt about what happened with Tsume. She had been an idiot and worse, weak. She had told him how much she blamed herself for being so stupid and she had told him that she felt losing her baby was a way that she had been punished for her own stupidity.

Kakashi felt like kicking himself up the ass at the moment for lashing out at her the way he did. He was just hurt by the thought that she didnt need him. he really hadnt meant to hurt her, it was just that part of human nature to lash out when hurt and he, despite all his skills and strength, was still human.

"Fine. Kotetsu and I will leave in three days," he lied. There was no way he was just going to leave her like that. He'd leave with Kotetsu and then double back to watch over her.

Rayne was suddenly too tired to even get suspicious that he agreed to leave without soem physical threats and nodded wearily. "Good. Now, leave and fill Kotetsu in on the new plan."

He nodded and walked to the door. Right before he closed it he whispered an honest, "Im sorry". She wouldnt look at him though and kept her eyes on the ground. Sighing quietly he shut the door and walked to Kotetsu's room on the left.

Once he was gone Rayne let out a shaky breath and sat on the bed heavily. '_I miss my babies. I bet they're probably sound asleep in their rooms at Shizune's right now. Kasume's probably still out with Temari and Tenten. She should be home soon and Kai will definately be with her,'_ she mused, and at the thought of her children, suddenly feeling much calmer. This mission would work itself out. She knew it would. It had to because she had four reasons to get home soon.

She crawled back under the silk sheets and, much to her surprise, was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Okay, I know this wait was super long and I had said i'd update earlier but finals are coming up in school and Im in honors classes so the homework has practically been doubled.

I WILL update sooner next time. I promise it will be nice and long too and hopefully worth the wait.

To all those who reviewed, I am going to do some review replys as soon as I finish this so I post this faster. THANK YOU GUYS YOU STILL ARE THE BEST!


	7. Sacrifices

Okay everyone! I am going to warn you that you guys are in for a couple surprises in this chapter and the next few. I have some killer plot twists that Im putting into effect THIS chapter. So, you've been warned...

CHAPTER SEVEN: Sacrifices

Rayne practically growled into the mirror at the image of herself. She was having one of the crappiest days of her life. For starters she had to put on another dress. This was the fifth day in a row she's had to wear a dress and put on make up and look pretty for a man she loathed. The only man she should have to dress up for is the one she loves and even then she never had to. He accepted her as she was and that was part of the reason she was so head over heels for him. Oh great, now she's thinking of Kakashi. That train of thought can lead to no where good.

"Damn dress," she muttered angrily while she finished up her make up and slipped on her heels to go meet Yoro for dinner and set her plan further in motion. She had just kicked out Kotetsu and Kakashi when she knew he was listening and the note had been planted last night. So far everything was going as she'd exected. Well, the plan reguarding Yoro anyway. Now she just had to hope that she was convincing enough to make Yoro believe she loved him.

"Damn Kotetsu." She was really not in a good mood. The second and more important reason she was in such a mood? She had just argued with Kotetsu twenty minutes ago about his doubts of her plan. And then he had told her he loved her. Yup, thats right.

Kotetsu told her he loved her and had since he had first moved in.

She had stared at him in shock for a good minute before very politely telling him that if he was kidding she was going to skin him. He said it wasnt a joke. She slapped him. Her anger wasnt so much that he loved her, just that he had picked the worst time possible to tell her. And, to top it off, Kakashi had heard. So, now Kakashi was planning Kotetsu's death, Rayne was about to pull the best acting she would ever have to do while still confused and upset about the whole best friend in love with her thing and Kotetsu was thinking of ways to get Rayne to love him.

Great, Just frickin great.

"Damn all men!" That was her problem. Men. Why do they have to go and make everything complicated? Why cant they just be good and do as their mothers told them and stick with one girl, obey all the rules they were taught about how to treat a woman?

Because they were men. Thats right. And for some strange reason they seemed to be all to able to take her breath away, capture her heart on a choke hold and all too easily occupy her mind.

With a frustrated sigh and one last look in the mirror she walked out the door and made her way to Yoro's room.

XxXxXx

"You little...I knew you had a thing for her! I just never thought you'd actually tell her. She's mine, _Im_ going to marry her. NOT YOU," Kakashi growled, holding Kotesu by the front of his shirt and pinning the other shinobi to a tree, his feet dangling a foot off the ground.

Kakashi was pissed.

"Well it wasnt like you two were ever getting back together and she trusts me!" Kotetsu shot back. He was scared shit of Kakashi right now but his pride wouldnt let him show it. Plus, he had to stand up to Kakashi eventually if he was ever going to have a chance with Rayne.

This was the wrong thing to do because his words had struck home on Kakashi and when Kakashi was hurting he trained and fought. He was angry enough with himself for hurting her and loosing her trust in the first place. He didnt need to hear about it from some paper-pushing-realninja wannabe who was in loove with his woman. Kakashi was just aboiut as mad as he'd been in a couple years. Usually he would ask Tsunade for a mission that would let him beat the crap outta several other shinobi but since Kotetsu was the only one around...

"Rayne and I are going to get back together. She knows I wont give up aon her that easily and she admitted she still loved me. So you keep your dirty little hands away from her. Understood?" Kakashi snarled darkly. But Kotetsu shook his head.

"No. I love her and I am going to be with her." It was true. He did love her. What wasnt there to love about a woman as strong and beautiful as her?

That did it. Kakashi dropped him and took several steps back, lifting the bandages that had replaced his forehead protector as part of his disguise off his sharingan eye as he did so. "Fight me," he growled. Kotetsu knew that he had stepped too far and that he wasnt likely to win in a fight against Kakashi but once again his belief that Rayne would finally love him if Kakashi would just back off made him do the stupid thing.

He pulled out a kunai and tried to rush Kakashi but the sharingan user just brushed him to the side, having already seen his movements. "Damnit!" Kotetsu growled as he got up and began throwing punches. This went one for about five minutes, Kotetsu threw the punch, Kakashi parried it. Kotetsu leapt into a tree and Kakashi followed, their fight became even more intense and they actually started drawing blood. Kotetsu managed a nasty little cut on Kakashi's left harm and went for another one. But then Kakashi's anger came to a boil and he planted a well aimed punch to Kotetsu's temple and the other man crumpled in and unconscious heap. Kotetsu fell from the green of the trees down to the brown of the hard earth.

"Baka," Kakashi muttered and after two minutes bent down and lifted Kotetsu up and onto his back. With an angry sigh he headed to Hige's to drop the unconscious dobe on his back off and then...

Then he was going back to Rayne.

XxXxXx

"Yoro, I love you and there's something you need to know," Rayne stated, sounding bold and fragile at the same time. _'Aw crap. Here goes nothing.'_

"You love me?" Yoro asked with a raised eyebrow at her little statement. He could tell something was different about her. There was no longer that soft innocence in her voice that she had kept the entire time she was with him and pretending to be Kira Tomohiro.This worried him and interested him at the same time. He knew of her skill as the kunoichi Rayne but he also wanted to find out what had changed and what her news was.

"Im not really Kira Tomohiro. My name is Rayne and Im a ninja from the village of Konoha. I was sent here to find out about your trading with the Akatsuki. But I havent reported back to my Hokage because I love you and I cant lie to you anymore." Her voice was strong but she made sure to tint it with self-doubt so he believed what she was saying.

Yoro just stared at her. Of course he knew all of this already but never in his wildest dreams did he think she'd come out and tell him the truth. No less, claim to be in love with him. He knew that she had been engaged to that shinobi Hatake Kakashi not to long ago but he also knew about Tsume and this made him doubt her. He knew from fher files that she had a problem trusting people and thats the reason she requested most missions solo. So why would she fall in love with him in just four days when she had to trust him first. Besides, she knew about his trading buisness. So, what was she planning?

"I knew all of this already. I just dont know why you're telling me about your mission. You do realize that you have just failed, dont you?" he demanded. But she looked shocked that he knew and she winced when he reminded her of the fact that she had failed the mission.

"Im telling you this because I'm in love with you. I dont trust you completely yet because of your...occupation but...I want to. In the past four days you have done nothing but be kind to me and just...it was nice not to have someone going after me for a while and you make me feel...safe." Her voice was soft and she looked him in the eye, imagining he was someone else she was saying this too. She was uncomfortable with him having read her personal file which contained her pyscological and mental evaluations.

"I make you feel safe even though I trade with such an organization as the Akatsuki?" He was starting to believe her even if only because of the self-conscious look on her beautiful face.

"You havent hurt me and you are strong enough to protect me if i couldnt protect myself."

"What about Hatake Kakashi?"

She flinched. She didnt like the sound of Kakashi's name coming out of the mouth of such a man. "Kakashi kissed another woman while I was busy trying to remember my life with him and cope with the truth about Tsume. He hurt me. I cant trust him at all. He couldnt protect me from Tsume either."

"And what about your children?"

"They would come stay with me when I leave the village. I have to leave now if you take me or not because I deliberately compromised and failed the mission. I have everything to lose and you to gain."

"And you are willing to give everything up just to be with me?" he demanded softly. He was liking the idea of having her as Rayne to himself.

She stared him in the eye, "Yes." _'Yes Kakashi, I would...'_ she thought as she spoke.

He was silent for a moment before nodding slowly and then smiling. "Well, it seems that I find myself believing you, _Rayne."_ he spoke at last.

Rayne smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and meeting his lips in a kiss. The whole time imagining that it was Kakshi's lips on her and Kakashi's hands on her hips. Not Yoro's. But it wasnt Kakashi, even in the part of her mind she was pretending it was the silver haired jounin she was kissing she realized it wasnt Kakashi because Yoro kissed differently. This kiss was hungry and devoid of love or passion. It was just pure lust.His hands were rough and hard on her small frame. The kiss became much more aggressive and Rayne knew that his mind suddenly revolved around the idea of her and him in bed. She actually had to focus her chakra in her stomach to prevent herself from gagging and vomiting.

Her concentration was on not flunching and she ignored her want her need to recoil from his gropes and violent kisses. He seemed completely unaware of her emotional distress and his touches became even hungrier.

'_Im so sorry Kakashi '_ was her only thought as she felt him move their bodies to the bed.

XxXxXx

"Rayne?" Kakashi called as he jumped in through her window. He frowned when he looked around and noticed that her room was empty and the lights were off. It was past two in the morning and her bed hadnt even been slept in.

She didnt come back to her room last night.

His stomach and heart both dropped as the thought struck him. That means she was either kidnapped or she was spending the night in Yoro's room. He actually found himself praying she was kidnapped. At least then he could save her and she wouldnt have slept with Yoro.

And if she did sleep with Yoro it was because Kakashi hadnt been there in time to give her an alternative. He hadt been there to give her a chance to think of some other way becasue he had carried Kotetsu back to Hige's and then fell asleep on the couch. He had forgoteen how drowsy tea made him and he had accepted Higes offer. He was sure he'd only take a small cat nap but by the time he woke up it was already half past midnight.

He quickly closed the window behind him and bolted out of Rayne's empty room. '_Please dont let me be too late...'_ he thought as he ran through the dark spa, past all the doors of the sleeping guests and to Yoro's door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

I know you guys are hoping that Rayne did not sleep with Yoro. I wont say if she did or didnt but I will give you something to consider:

--If she did sleep with him, she would have done it for the sake of the mission and for the village. She wouldnt like it, she would definately HATE it, but she might've done it.

ON THE OTHER HAND:

--Do you think that she would make that BIG of a sacrifice for the sake of one mission? Or if she could sleep with another man while still being in love with Kakashi? Do you really think Rayne has it in her to do it?

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN IN YOUR REVIEWS! I really want to know how you guys see Rayne and what you think about the whole thing.

SPEAKING OF REVIEWS: Why is it always the same amazing people leaving reviews? I know they arent the only ones who read this so everyone else, help them out and leave a review. The sooner five reviews are give the sooner the next chappy is posted AND the more reviews, the longer the chappy!!


	8. Complications

Hey everyone, Im gonna keep this short because I know you are all dying to know wether or not Rayne sleeps with Yoro. Well, here it is:

CHAPTER EIGHT: Complications

_**'Im so sorry Kakashi**__ ' was her only thought as she felt him move their bodies to the bed._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoro wasted no time in undressing himself and was soon as naked as the day he had been born. Once he was undressed he turned to Rayne and entertained himself by feeling the curves and softness of her body with hungry hands. Her small frame, so much like Hinata's, seemed like a gold mine to him and soon couldnt contain himself. She shuddered as he yanked off her undergarments and clamped her eyes shut. 'I cant do this...But I have too, if I dont I'll fail the mission...I cant, I-'

His hands were too rough and his touches to hard. Kakashi was never like this, he was always gentle. He had understood, he had known what Tsume had done during the two months she had been held prisoner those few years ago. Yoro knew too. He had read her file and knew all about the rapes. But apparently he didnt care, didnt think that it was a good enough reason to be gentle and loving.

She was about to scream at him to get the hell off of her when she got an idea. One that would save her and the mission. Her mind, even when trying to block out memories and feelings, was able to come up with a plan. She thanked her grandparents and her brother for all her training as she remembered the seals she would need for this plan to work.

She forced herself to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. While her lips moved so did her hands. She formed hand seals that Naruto was extremely familiar with and suddenly, standing in the back of the room was a naked copy of Rayne. Some more handseals and the real Rayne and the fake Rayne had switched places. Yoro had no idea that he was now, for lack of a better word, groping a shadow clone and not the real Rayne.

As soon as she was off the bed and out from under Yoro she threw on one of his shirts and bolted out the door quietly. With the silence only a trained kunoichi could possess she ran through the halls, making her way to her room. She was so caught up in blocking her mind from that of her shadow clone and trying to repress memories from the longest two months of her life that she didnt see anyone else in the hall until she ran head on into him. She snapped out of her thoughts and almost fell backwards but was caught by a pair of strong arms before she hit the carpeted floor.

She looked up and was shocked to see Kakashi. In a second her shock turned to relief and she threw her arms around his neck. She hadnt realized that she had been shaking since she had switched places with her shadowclone and was surprised to find that she was crying. Rayne hated crying and saw it as an emotional weakness in her when she did. It wasnt like she was sobbing, but her breathing was shallow and tears slid down her beautiful face quietly. She had always been a silent cryer, since she was little. This time was different though, she didnt care that Kakashi was there to see her cryShe was just happy that it had been him that she had run into, and that it was his arms around her and his voice telling her to calm down.

The truth was, she needed him. She needed him to be strong when she couldnt and she needed his chest to cry into when memories hurt too much.

"Rayne, what-" Kakashi stopped his question when he looked down and saw that she was only in a shirt. A man's shirt that wasnt his. She was naked underneath a man's shirt. He pulled away from her as the thought hit him and he took a few steps back.

"You slept with him," he accused, it was not a question and his usually bored voice was tainted with surprise and hurt. In a thousand years he had never thought that she would've slept with him. He was sure she'd have pulled away. But here she was, naked except for that bastard's shirt and crying. He assumed she was crying because she had slept with a man she didnt love. He knew her enough to know that sleeping with Yoro wasnt something she would have done just because she wanted too and that it would have upset her. But still, she was the woman he loved and the thought of another man touching her, no less sleeping with her, made him angry. She was his. His love. His world. Why did it seem like every other male in existence, save Asuma, was after the one woman he loved?

When she had first come to Konoha many men had hit on her, attempted to flirt and had asked her out. She had politely declined all invitations. Kakashi had glared at any man who had dared come near her when they would get together to just hang out, when they had still been just friends. Pretty soon he had a sense of protectiveness towards her and then he began to think of her as _his_ Rayne. He had ever since.

"No, Kakashi I-" Rayne looked stricken. He thought she had slept with Yoro. She knew thats the way it must look but, she had hoped he would have known better, known _her_ better. She tried to explain through her tears but he wouldnt give her a chance.

"I cant believe you actually slept with him. You were pissed that I kissed someone so you go and have sex with a criminal to get even?" This was the conclusion his hurt heart came to. She had wanted to get back at him. Thats why she jumped at the chance to sleep with Yoro. All his previous logical thoughts fled as he turned from a smart shinobi to a jealous lover.

Rayne seemed to get even paler and could have easily out ghosted a member of the Hyuuga clan. "You think I would sleep with another man because you kissed someone?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Thats what you just did, isnt it?" his voice was hard. She stared at him, her tears coming to a slow stop. She quietly wiped them away, trying to gain some composure.

Damn, and she had thought herself tough. Well, it seemed that she had softened- having kids and a family would do that to ya. Why did she just feel like a bundle of raw emotions lately? After a moment she turned her head away and spoke in a cracked voice that was depserately trying to be strong."No, I didnt. I couldnt. He was so rough and he...he wasnt you. He made me think of Tsume and I-I just couldnt. So, I made a shadow clone and then used a replacement jutsu. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did to a kiss. I'm sorry I hurt you when I pushed you away." Sh esaid the apology without even thinking about it. She needed to let himknow that she was sorry, that she loved him. She knew she was wrong to push him away like she did. She had been looking for some flaw in him, some mistake in what she saw as perfect. He was too perfect, he hadn't hurt her and that was surprising to her. She had been waiting for him to prove what she felt was fact. That a man couldnt love her. That there would always be some alterior motive. But she suddenly realized her mistake.

Kakashi did love her. He truly did and she had been the one to mess it all up, not him. He had just been the one who wanted to try and love her, the one who wanted only for her to love him back. And she did, she really did. But she now felt as if she had screwed things up so bad that they couldnt be fixed.

Her sudden apology and contimplating silence surprised Kakashi and for a moment he was just as quiet as her. He took a step forward, his fingers brushing her cheek but stilled when she stiffened. It was then that he thought about what she had said. Yoro had been rough, he had made her think of Tsume. He felt his anger flaring once more as he thought of Yoro and had to take a breath before speaking through semi-gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and took a breath before finally turning to look up at him. "Im sorry."

He knew exactly what she was talking about and couldnt help but relax and grin. "I thought I was supposed to be the one apologizing."

She allowed the corners of her lips turn up into a small smile and she took a step forward, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she reached up and pulled off the beard he had been wearing to cover the bottom half of his face. Rayne pressed her lips against his tentatively, all too aware that they were bruised from Yoro. Kakashi had noticed that her usually red lips were slightly purple and was careful to be gentle.The thought that just a little while ago, Yoro's mouth had been on top of hers pissed him off and he had to check himself to make sure he didnt hurt her.

He was used to having to take things slow with her, to let her relax in his arms and feel safe. Since she had comeback from Tsume she had changed and was jumpy at any physical contact from anyone but the kids and, most of the time, him. So, he had learned how to get her to relax, to trust he wouldnt hurt her. He also knew how much she hated her 'weakness' and resented that she couldnt train herself to get rid of this particular involuntary reaction. Some men would have been annoyed by it, but he took secret pleasure in the fact that he was the only one who knew just how to touch and hold her. Things like this made him feel...needed, loved. He and her could understand that memories could be painful and they both had their share of regrets but, they had also confessed these to eachother in the privacy of their dark bedroom at night. This made them closer, kindred spirits in pain, but both looking ahead, not hard to do with those beautiful faces of their children.

Their quiet, peaceful moment was ruined when they heard Yoro's door open two halls away. Rayne pulled away and grabbed his hand, dragging him into Kotetsu's old room. She winced when the door squeaked as she opened and closed it. But it seemed no one heard, thankfully. The room was still empty since no one new had rented it out and they listened intently for the sounds inthe room next to them. Rayne's. There was a quiet creak as the door was slowly opened and then there was the sounds of drawers being pulled open, papers ruffled and muttered curses.

"There is no evidence or anything. And shes definately not here. The Boss wont be happy," a male voice finally spoke.

"Yeah, I heard she used a shadow clone on him while they were doing it. He only found out when he saw his shirt missing. Thats a harsh blow to a guy's ego. Especially with one the size of the Boss'," another voice offered.

"He's pissed. Apparently she tricked him and stole his buisness papers when she took off in his shirt."

'Buisness papers?' Kakashi and Rayne shared the thought as soon as the man had mentioned it. Any buiness papers of Yoro's would be evidence andthen their mission would be over and they could go home.

They turned to look at eachother and then simultaneously their eyes drifted to the shirt. The papers had to be in a hiden pocket or something. Rayne unbuttoned it and began feeling the seem (sp?) and lining. Kakashi had to swallow hard and turned his head so that he wasnt staring at her breasts. Rayne noticed this, and even in a situation like this one managed to smile at him and roll her sapphire eyes before returning to her little search. A second later she felt something that could be a flattened scroll. She ripped the shirt open and a small white bundle fell out of the material and onto the floor.

Kakashi bent and unrolled it. His eyes scanned and smirked. Yes, smirked. "Mission accomplished."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxx

Green trees flew past her, the brown branches whipping into her face and leaving a spiderweb of small cuts. Air forced itself in and out of her lungs at a desperate pace, trying to supply much need oxygen to her burning muscles. But Rayne took no notice of any of this, she had to concentrate on one thing only: Getting back to Konoha before Yoro and his men caught up with her and Kakashi.

She stole a glance over to her right to find he was keeping pace with her frantic jumping. His left eye was shut tightly and his face no longer boasted a beard. He knew the men would be uncertain for a moment when they realized he didnt have a beard or wrappings over his eye and that moment would give him time to either kill them or run. Rayne felt herself fill with that aching worry as she watched him. She knew if they got caught he'd try and save her and not care about himself. She wondered if he knew she would do the same for him. Her eyes kept straying to him, even with the maddening pace they kept, she had to constantly prove to herself he was still there, with her. He was facing straight ahead, focusing on the path ahead of them, trying to see through the smothering mass of greenery. But he suddenly turned and caught her looking at him, their eyes locking. His gaze softened when he looked at her, and she felt that familiar question pop into her head, she wondered if he knew what she was thinking. If he knew that she was worried and even a little frightened by the fact that there were ten ninja after them, not including Yoro and that they were still four hours away fom Konoha.

"We'll make it," he called to her suddenly, his voice firm and confident. His tone left no room for doubt and she found herself believing him. Of course he knew what she was thinking. He was Kakashi, he could read anybody, she shouldnt have even had to think if he knew her thoughts. And despite the hopelessness of their situation she allowed his words to calm her fears slightly and ease her heart beat some.

That is, until she felt the sharp burning pain in her side and heard the whizzing of kunai and shuriken shooting past her head. She cried out as the kunai embedded itself in her waist and missed the next branch, blind with pain. She went crashing down through the trees head first, hitting several think branches on the way down and the wind rushed out of her lungs sharply. The hard, unforgiving ground rushed up to meet her.

The last thing she heard was Kakashi calling her name right before the world went black and quiet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxXx

Okay, so, what'dya think about the way Rayen handled Yoro? Tell me, where you happy, disappointed? And i know you all cheered when Rayne and Kakashi got back together. But ya'll know I cant just let them get away scott free with all those incriminating papers...

Next Up: Find out what appens to Rayne and I have another little twist for you. REVIEW and maybe I'll post it. Come on people! If you want the next chapter I want at leats five reviews. Just a couple of sentences.

After all, I did just write all of this. So...REVIEW!!


	9. Comforts

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and even the Pm's I got for last cappie. June16th was my last full day of school so I will be able to update a LOT more often and the chappters will be longer. I actually just thought of the perfect plot twist for the next story in this series. But, I need to know if you guys want me to continue after this one. If yes, tell me in the review. Anyway, Enjoy!

CHAPTER NINE: Comforts

(A/N: important note at bottom Read to see my new idea that I saw on another fic a while ago)

"Kurenai, she's awake. You can go in after I let her know whats going on," Shizune informed Kurenai softly. Both were Rayne's best friends and both knew that Rayne would need them. So, both of them were there, in the hospital waiting for Rayen to wake up, for the third day in a row.

Kurenai nodded, turning and managing a weak smile for Asuma, who gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. "Okay, just dont take too long and try not to give her too many details. You know she'll want to know everything. I'll explain some more when I go in."

Shizune nodded once and turned to Rayne's room but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Shizune, I want to be the one to tell her. You and Kurenai go in after I'm done," she said directly.

"But, Lady Tsunade-"

"I said I will be the one to let Rayne know whats going on."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune had no idea why Tsunade wanted to tell her when she barely knew Rayne. But, she remembered that Tsunade had taken a special interest in Rayne since she had arrived in Konoha and so she let her enter the room in her place.

"Rayne?"

Rayne attempted to sit up but moved too fast and ended up falling back down on the bed with a small moan. "Dont move fast. Or at all for that matter. You hit your head pretty hard and two of your ribs broke the rest are either bruised or cracked," Tsunade explained.

"How did I get back to Konoha?" Rayne asked after slowly lifting herself in a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her ribs. The last thing she remembered was falling through the trees after being nailed with a kunai in the side.

"You dont remember?" Tsunade asked, sounding surprised.

"Remember what? Last thing I did was take a kunai in the side and fall through trees about three hours outside of Konoha."

Tsunade just looked at her for a moment, but her eyes werent watching Rayne, they were slightly unfocused like she was thinking about how much to tell Rayne and how to word it. Finally, after a minute, her amber eyes came back into focus and she spoke. "Three days ago the guards found you at the entrance gate, unconcsious. They brought you here where we treated you for the stab wound and laceration of the small intestine, two broken ribs the rest bruised or cracked and severe head trauma. We had no idea how you got there and when you came into consciousness for two minutes on the second day, you kept asking for Kakashi. You couldnt tell us anything useful. We knew you had walked here because the muscles in your legs were slightly torn and you had lost a lot of blood...Are you saying you dont remember making it back here?"

Rayne thought for a long moment before the images suddenly flooded her mind. Images of her waking up with one hell of a migraine, of ripping the sleeve off Yoros shirt and wrapping it around her waist in an effort to stop the bleeding, of coughing up blood onto her sweatpants and then stumbling through the forest for what seemed like years. She closed her eyes as she remembered but then forced her lids open and looked up at Tsunade, whose face was actually soft. "I remember. What day is it?"

"Its Friday, they found you on tuesday. When did you leave the inn?"

"Three o'clock Monday morning. They caught up to us around six am. Thats when I went out..."Rayne paused before asking a question she dreaded the answer to. "What about Kakashi?"

Tsunade saw the sadness that came over Rayne's eyes, eyes a blue the same shade as Dan's. That fact only made her job that much harder.

"He hasnt returned to the village. We sent men to where you were attacked. We found his mask and forehead protector. Im sorry, Rayne."

Rayne looked down at the sheets, refusing to let anyone see the pain in her eyes, especially not her Hokage. Kakashi was either being tortured or dead already and it was her fault. If she hadnt fallen she would have been able to fight with him, even with that damn kunai in her she wouldnt have just let them take him. A second later she looked back up and met Tsunade's amber gaze, her eyes carefully guarded and filled with fake emotionless.

"Why did they leave me and take only Kakashi. I had the papers?- Did you find them? They were inside my shirt," she asked.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, we have the documents. As for why they didnt take you, I believe they thought you fled and Kakashi probably kept them away from you. We found blood and evidence of a struggle in the trees, none on the ground. Kakashi must have kept them all up and away form you. Perhaps he even told them he had the papers," she thought aloud. Even though Rayne had a practically perfect emotionless mask on her face, Tsunade saw her pain. She had seen that same look in the mirror herself too many times after Dan's death.

Rayne closed her eyes for just a moment, for the one second she needed to add another layer to her veil. Kakashi was captured because he had kept them away from her. Because she was weak, because he loved her...

Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door and a second later it opened a fraction and Shizune popped her head into the room. "Lady Tsunade, can we see Rayne now?" she asked, smiling at Rayne. Tsunade nodded and stood. But before she left she gave Rayne's hand a small squeeze and a soft smile.

"Go ahead, Shizune. But dont wear her out. She needs to rest."

Shizune nodded excitedly and shouted back to the waiting room, "Kurenai! Come one! We can go in now!" A second later both her and Kurenai walked in as Tsunade exited. Both women ran to the opposite side of the bed and enveloped Rayne in a painful hug, pulling away when they heard her gasp in pain.

"Im so sorry! I forgot about your ribs and side!" Shizune apologized, flushing red. Kurenai elbowed Shizune and muttered a 'thanks for telling me!' before giving Rayne an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, hon. Shizune left out the whole you-cant-hug-her-cause-shes-hurt speech she usually gives. But, aside from the pain, how are you?" Her voice betrayed her worry and both her and Shizune suddenly became serious. They knew about Kakashi being taken and Kotetsu had told them he had admitted to Rayne that he loves her. They figured she wasnt doing to great and so, they were there for her. They're her best friends. Its what they do.

And thats exactly what they told Rayne when she said she was fine.

"Dont go and bottle up your feelings, Rayne," Kurenai warned. She knew that hiding any and all emotions was avery common defense mechanism used by some ninja, her best friend was one of them. But she also knew that it did more harm than good to hold so much inside and that it could cause the person to stop feeling anything at all. She had seen it happen before and she refused to let it happen to her best friend.

"Kurenai's right, Rayne. You know what could happen. Plus, your kids need you. Kasuem has been getting sick lately and she wont talk to anyone much. You know thats not lik eher. And the twins do nhing but cry. Kakomi is still and angel but its easy to see that she misses you and Kakashi too. So, if you want to cry, cry. if you want to goand vent and scream somewhere, do it. Dont hold it in." Shizune's words were rational and thoughtout, as was all her thoughts. Thats what she was: the one who thought things out, saw the rational side, examined the pros and cons before making a move or even saying anything. But she was also caring, her words never cruel and her heart always kind.

Kurenai was the one that would say whats on her mind, though she also rarely said anything nasty or derogative. She thrived on seeing others happy. And she believed that they would be happy if they had that significant other in their life. Hence her matchmaker ways and nosiness. She cared deeply and felt emotions strongly. But she was insecure about herself, despite her amazing looks and so she hides her personal life. She is actually a very private person, which had slightly surprised Rayne when she first noticed it.

Rayne looked up at her friends. They cared about her so much. So many people in this village had opened their hearts to her, had offered their kindness when they barely knew her. She was so lucky in the way that she was so loved and so were her children. She loved them too. They were her friends and family and thats why she couldnt let them see her hurt. Becasue they would hurt too and worry. So she did what she does best, she smiled.

"Im fine. I know Kakashi is okay. And dont worry I'm not going to just run after him blindly. I need time to think about where he might be because I honestly have no clue. But I know he'll be okay until I can save him. He knows I'm going to. That I wont just leave him." Her words were filled with conviction. She was going to find her fiance and she was going to save him. Nothing, and she meant **nothing**, would stop her.

Shizune nodded and was about to ask if she wanted her to keep the kids at her place a little longer when the door opened and Rontu padded into the room. He made his way to Rayne's right side right away and nudged her. She smiled down at him and shuffled over to the side, biting her lip against a painful moan. Rontu climbed up next to her and layed his head on her lap, whining softly.

Both Shizune and Kurenai realized that the two needed to talk and so they said their goodbyes, promised to stop by soon with the kids and quietly exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Once the two women were gone Rontu lifted his head to gently lick Rayne's bandaged wrist. This made Rayen smile and gingerly pet his large head.

"Hey boy. Im fine, so dont worry. As soon as the coast is clear Im going to find Kotetsu and have him get me into the Hokage Tower so I can do some research on Yoro and find out where he might be holding Kakashi. Then, you and I are going after him. Okay?" she whispered, leaning toward him so no one could overhear.

Rontu slowly exhaled, his version of a sigh and gave her a look that said he clearly disapproved of her idea. She sighed and then moaned when she found out that it hurt her broken ribs to breathe deeply. "Rontu, i'll be fine. Ive been in worse conditions. But, we dont know if Kakashi's really hurt or even if...if he may be dead. We have to find him as soon as possible. Okay?" The wolf stared at her for a long moment before dipping is head and growling in reluctant agreement. Rayne kissed the top of his head before getting back into a laying position and closing her eyes, smiling slightly when Rontu layed his head on her pillow right next ot her face. the feel of his warm body pressed aginst her side comforted her and soon she was drifting out of consciousness.

--

Rayne was dreaming, she knew it, even in her unconscious mind. But she wasnt just dreaming, she was remembering her parents, Saia and Kaine. She remembered when she and Izumashi were young, before their parents were murdered. She remembered the softness of her mother's voice when she sang a sweet tune while preparing dinner. She dreamt of her father's strong, caring face and his attempts at understanding his young daughter's obsession with life outside of the family farm. She remembered Izumashi carrying her around her shoulders around the famr as he did his daily chores, telling her stories of princesses and after she begged, of ninja who protected the ones they loved.

For the first time in so many years, Rayne dreamed of her family before the attacks.

When she woke up, she half expected to be in the house with Kakashi wrapped around her waist and his silver hair sticking up everywhere. It hurt worse than she thugh tit would when she found Rontu next to her in the hospital room and no Kakashi. But this just gave her the strengh to ignore her pain and get up to go find him.

Becasue she would. She was going to save him. She had to. Life without him was life without air.

And everyone needs air to breathe, even Rayne.

--

A/N: That was way short, I know. But Ive decided to propose something new toyou guys: FOR EVERY REVIEW OVER THE FIVE MINIMUM I WILL ADD 500 WORDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

OKay?? I hope you guys will now be motivated to leave a review. I promise to update much sooner now, too. No more school means more time to update.

Krystle


	10. First and Last

Hey Guys & Girls! This took so long because you guys waited so long to give me all five reviews. the faster you review the faster the chapter comes up. Kay? Enjoy!

CHAPTER TEN: First and Last

"Please, just help me get into the file room without being seen? Kotetsu, Kakashi's life depends on me finding out more about Yoro," Rayne begged uncharacteristically. She had come to Kotetsu, even after he admitted the he loved her, to ask for help in saving Kakashi. All she was asking him was that he help her get into the file room, which she would be able to walk into normally if she hadnt just broken out of the hospital. She knew that Tsunade had several shinobi searching for her right now. She had gone directly against Tsunade's orders to stay in the hospital and let her handle Kakashi's kidnapping. Rayne couldnt, refused, do that.

"Rayne, I cant. You have to get back to the hospital and heal." Kotetsu refused to help her. So, she resorted to something she felt horrible doing.

"Kotetsu, you said you love me... Do you?"

He nodded, wary.

"And that means you want to see me..happy...right?"

He began to understand where this was going but couldnt help it and nodded once again.

She took a breath and looked him in the eyes, hers pleading. "Kakashi makes me happy, Kotetsu. I love him. I know that it hurts you but its the truth. And I know you must pretty much hate him right now, but I...I need him, Kotetsu. I cant explain to you how bad I hurt when i broke it off with him. Loving someone but not being with them...it hurt. So, please, if you have ever loved me, help me get him back." While she spoke, her eyes began to fill with tears without her permission.

Kotetsu didnt answer her at first, he just simply looked at her. He knew how it felt to love someone without being with them. He wondered if she realized he was going through the same pain. He was searching, trying to see if he loved her enough to help her bring back the one man who stood in his way of being with her. He took in her shining eyes, her slightly trembling lower lip and he found himself coming to a decision.

"I'll help you, Rayne," he said at last, looking away, not wanting to see how grateful she was that she would get Kakashi back. He wanted her to want him. To love him in the intense way she loved Kakashi. To need him like air, need him like she needed Kakashi. But he was painfully aware of who her heart belonged to. Who it beat for. And it wasnt him. It would never be him. This knowledge cut him inside, it was a searing, throbbing pain in his chest. But he wouldnt tell her that. He wouldnt tell her how bad she hurt him. Because that would hurt her. And even in his pain, he loved her to much to do that.

Rayne wiped away her tears and hugged him lightly, her ribs were still broken and very sore. He held her to him for a moment, trying to savor any intimate moment he had with her and trying not to think about how Kakashi had her to hold or kiss or make love to whenever he wanted. After a moment he felt her pull away and reluctantly unwound his arms.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile that made his chest tighten painfully. He just nodded and told her to follow him.

Sneaking around the back entrance of the Tower, he quietly made sure it was clear before motioning for her to follow. They quietly slipped past the rows of light wood doors that divided the white washed walls, ducking into an empty room whenever a shinobi or kunoichi passed. After making two lefts they came to a door that was darker than the others,a mahogany color compared to the lighter wood doors. Kotetsu used his key, Rayne's had been confiscated by Tsunade to discourage her leaving the hospital, to open the door, wincing when it creaked. After a quick check that no one was around to see them, they slipped into the room.

Rayne wasted no time and went straight to the file cabinet marked "Illegal Trading". She leafed through the files until she arrived at the 'H' section. A second later she pulled out Yoro's file. It was about and inch and a half thick.

Kotetsu stood guard at the door while she combed throught the file and took out key papers to take home and read over. She returned the file to its spot and closed the cabinet, locking it. Stuffing the papers in her shirt she headed to the door and tapped Kotetsu on the shoulder, motioning that they could leave. He locked the door behind them and they quickly left by the way they came in. They were stopped only once when Genma walked in front of them but he was too preoccupied with his sandwich to notice them.

Once outside Rayne turned to Kotetsu and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. When she turned to go he cupped her face with his hand and caught her lips with his. He kissed her gently for a moment before slowly pulling away. "I love you more than he could ever, because I love you enough to let you go," he whispered honestly.

Rayne closed her eyes a moment before speaking softly, "Im sorry I cant return that love. I really am, Kotetsu. But, you desevre better than me anyway." She quickly turned and headed into the trees and side streets, avoiding any searching shinobi as she headed home.

--

She approached her house slowly, masking the little chakra she had and going to the route anyone watching for her would expect the least, right up to her front door. She unlocked the door and slipped inside, locking it behind her. Entering the kitchen she was surprised to see a scroll on the table addressed to her. She opened it and as she read it, felt a cold chill creep up her spine. After reading it to herself twice she read it aloud a third time:

"My Dearest Rayne,

I will first tell you that I am not angry with you for my current imprisonment, I am simply hurt. I realize you are too. Your precious Kakashi has been taken unwillingly, hasnt he? You must be very upset. What if I give you a proposal?

I tell you where Kakashi Hatake is being held and you, my Dear, will visit me here in my cell for as long as I deem neccessary.

How does that sound? The location of Kakashi Hatake for a small visit to your husband. I believe it is a very good deal. If you shall accept it, I will be waiting in my cell at three thirty pm today.

love,

Your Husband, Tsume

P.S: wear something nice"

She looked at the clock on the fireplace mantel in the living room. It read three o'clock.

--

"Hey, Izumo. Im here to see Tsume."

But instead of giving her the sympathetic look she usually got whenever Tsume's name was mentioned around her, Izumo frowned. "Shouldnt you be in the hospital? Tsunade has Genma and Anko out looking for you. I should report you." He was trying to sound strict and in control but they both knew that Rayne could kick his ass any day. Today, due to her injuries, was the one exception.

"But you wont," she said, an order, not a question. She gave him a hard look and he averted his gaze. It was only a moment more before he sighed.

"Does Kakashi ever win anything with you?" he asked as he unlocked the main door and led her up the staircase to the sign in area.

"Never. I can kick his ass too." She faked a smile to go with the joke to cover her neverousness.

Kotetsu laughed and showed her into a visting room where she sat on one side of a glass divider and in a moment, Tsume was seated in the other.

"Hello Rayne. Its been a while. Almost a month and a half. You look beautiful" He was obviously enoying the sight if her, even with her generally abused appearance. But her kept his gaze to her face more than her body.

He was absolutely obsessed with the haunted look in her eyes, one that would never go away. She had had that look even before he got to her, one of the reasons he had been so intrigued by her. The haunted look was usually hidden but there was always an air about her that spoke of sadness, even when she was laughing. Her defined cheek bones and perfectly full lips gave her the facial features of a queen. And her grey blue sapphire eyes showed a woman who was deeply sad but determined to be happy.

It was a tribute to her face that it held his gaze from her body. She had been gifted with curves that were just as present as Tsunade's, although her chest wasnt as large. Her figure was completely in porportion, the shape only princesses were thought to have. But instead of flaunting her figure, he always saw her try to downplay her curves with too large clothing. But the way she walked, the quiet alertness of her steps added so much allure that it gave men a reason to try and see her shape.

Everything about her was distinctly femine, the kind of feminine that made men turn to her when she walked into a room without knowing why. And he was addicted to every inch of her.

"Tsume, where is Kakashi? If you know, tell me, if not, Im leaving right now." She was not in the mood to have him stare at her and regretted her choice of a form fitting black turtle neck and her usual cargo pants.

"You'll stay. We both know it. You wont leave until you know where your precious Kakashi is."

He smirked and leaned towards the glass divider. Using small amounts of chakra in his fingertips he cut a pretty large square into the glass, poppong it out onto her side when it was complete. Rayne just sat still in her chair and watched him, her eyes narrowed and cautious. She knew he had conserved his chakra in secret for months to be able to do that. Every week the inmates were drained of their chakra until they had only enough to stay above chakra exhaustion but never enough to perform justsu. Apparently Tsume had discovered a way to conserve enough each draining to be able to use it.

"Surprised? You underestimate me, my koi," he said as he climbed through the window to her side until he was standing in front of her. The whole time Rayne was wondering where the hell Izumo was and what about the damn security camera? Tsume answered her question a moment later. "I used my chakra to short circut the cameras. It keeps replaying you and I just saying our hello's but, they wont be reading lips so we have some alone time at last." He reached up and ran his finger down her cheek and neck, stopping to push don her turtle neck to draw circles with his fingertips on her collarbone. Rayne kept her breathing steady and watched his face carefully, his eyes watching his fingers on her skin.

"Where is Kakashi?" she asked clearly, her voice calm.

He didnt move his eyes from his fingers, which were moving across from shoulder to shoulder. "If I tell you, you'll just go after him." He sounded like a jealous child, which surprised Rayne.

"I wont. Just tell me where he is, Tsume." her voice was still calm even as she watched his eyes drift to the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"No, Rayne. You dont belong with him. You're still mine. You'll always be mine," he murmured confidently, leaning his face closer to hers.

But before he got within an inch of her lips she shoved him back, sending him back over to his side of the divider. "Im not here to play games, Tsume. either tell me where Kakashi is or I get Ibiki to pull it out of you. If you dont know, then Im leaving and I wont be coming back. Got it?" Her voice was cold and stern and her eyes narrowed, daring him to test her patience. She was not in the mood to play around. Kakashi was out there being held captive somewhere and she didnt have time for Tsume's little games.

"You know, with your injuries you shouldnt be able to do that," Tsume informed her as he stood and brushed himself off, hiding the fact that being thrown by her had hurt, bad.

"Skip the small talk. Stop procrastinating and tell me where the hell Kakashi is." Yep, she was in no mood to deal with him right now. No mood what so ever.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone but shrugged and sat down across form her anyway. "Rayne, you never used to talk to me like this. What's gotten into you?"

"Common sense and a real man. Now cut the crap. Do you know where Kakashi is or not?" She stood up and walked towards the door. her hand on the knob. "If not, Im leaving."

He frowned, sensing that she wasnt playing around anymore. "Fine,. I'll tell you." He was wondering what happened to the days when he could bring up the past and she would crack. It used to be so easy. All he had to do was whisper 'my koi' and she was putty in his hands. Frankly, he did not like this Rayne. She was too strong, it annoyed him.

She took her hand off the knob but stayed where she was to remind him she wasnt playing around. "Where?"

Tsume smirked and leaned forward over the desk. "Our home." He watched as Rayne's eyes narrowed and her hands balled into fists. he knew she would hate to know that Kakashi was anywhere near their old home. Thats exactly why he offered it to Yoro to use as a base of sorts.

"You're a sick bastard," She growled in disgust before walking out the door. she saw Izumo waiting for her and told him about Tsume's little chakra conserving techniques. he promised to make sure it never happened again.

She said it wouldnt concern her becuase this was her first and last vivsit to Tsume.

She thanked him for letting her in and then headed homw, to where rontu was waiting for her to get back so they could get ready. then, then they were going to save Kakashi.


	11. Saved

Okay, well I got seven reviews last chapter so, there will be at least 3500 words this chappy. You can thank all the reviewers for the one. Well, here it is, enjoy!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Saved

"Rontu, grab the swords for me please," Rayne asked as she packed a light travel bag. It was an over night journey to her old home, one that she had made with Kakashi three years ago. Was that how long it was? All thats happened in only three years? She shook her head as she thought about it and packed at the same time.

In just three years, she met Kakashi, fell in love with him, adopted Kasume and Kakomi, was kidnapped by Tsume and Orochimaru for two months, came back to Konoha, put Tsume in jail, agreed to marry Kakashi, got pregnant, had the twins and then the whole thing with Kiana. All of that in only three years. And know Kakashi was kidnapped. If all of these events had hurt and overwhelmed her, how must her kids feel. Neither of their parents are their most of the time and could die at any time. That was no way to grow up.

They deserved better than that. They were all beautiful children, Kakomi was smart and kind- a true sweetheart. Kasume was a grown woman now, sevnteen and in a relationship with Kai. She was constantly looking out for Rayne, trying to protect her from anything bad in this world. Haine and Haru were too young to be anything but adorable and wholly innocent. And for some reason, they were all hers. Each of them called her mom or, in the twins case, "ma-ma". And each of them loved her no matter how many times she screwed up or her past came back to haunt her. That, she thought with a smile, was the true beauty of children: the unconditional and complete love.

And they deserved the same from her. "Rontu, this is going to be my last mission. I'm going to become a stya at home mother and take care of my babies the right way," she told the wolf as he laid the swords down beside her. After her little announcement he stared up at her, his keen blue grey eyes understanding but also sad. This would be their last mission together. It was a strange notion, Rayne realized, after so many years together- running, hiding, fighting just basically surviving together. It was the end of her career as a kunoichi and te beginning of her life as a completely devoted mother. It was a change she was willing to make.

She picked up her swords and placed the pne with the ruby embedded in its hilt on her back and the sapphire hilt on her hip, tying them with black ribbon to her outfit. she wore black pants that were tight to her legs but allowed her to move quietly and efficently. Her top was a black longsleeved wrap. it hugged her body but was loose enough for her to store hidden kunai and shruiken. Her hair was tied back in a ribbon at the base of her neck. She was ready and safter glancing at Rontu, knew he was too.

Hefting the back over her shoulder she turned to Rontu, "Lets go, my friend, on our last mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark. Thats all Kakashi saw. Total and complete darkness surrounded him on all sides but he was on something soft, a bed he had seen. He was in a bedroom, decorated with soft variations of browns and reds. He had no clue where he was but he knew he had ot be in a house somewhere. He highly doubted, however, that Yoro lived here.

His right arm throbbed painfully with its many gashes and cuts. His legs were broken, his left shin and his right thigh. His left arm was dislocated and useless. Basically, he was helpless to move. Oh, and he was continually being drained of his chakra. Yep, he was not doing so good. Yoro was not happy that Rayne was really in love with him and that she lied when she told the criminal she loved him. It obviously angered the man to know he lost to another and he took it out on kakashi.

The thought made Kakashi smirk. Rayne loved him and they were back together. He found it surprising how just the thought of her could make some of the physical pain ease. It was strange to him, someone who had lived with little emotions for so long, to be so impacted by one woman. But thats why he loved her, she was the only one who could so that. the kids could but a smile on his face and lighten his heart when down, but Rayne made him feel whole. The way she seemed to need him as much as he needed her, the way she tried so hard to be happy when her past was as bad as his- something he tried to do but had given up on long ago. She gave him hope, proved that the past did not determine the future.

It certainly didnt hurt that she was gorgeous either, he thought with a small smile. Hey, a man was a man and this one happened to have a beautiful woman. Such things were not lost on him. Afterall, he was Kakashi, the man who walked around with the Icha Icha series in his pocket.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright light glaring in his face and making him close his uncovered eye as the door opened. It revealed an angry looking Yoro. Well, that was normal. Yoro was always angry when he came to visit Kakashi.

"I've been doing research on Rayne. You and her were engaged. Tell me about her," Yoro demanded, showing Kakashi the kunai he held in his hand. Usually Kakashi wouldnt tell him anything considering the questtions were usually abou the village and it's ninja population. But this time he could get some revenge by speaking of Rayne. He knew Yoro was obsessed with her now, and that meant it would hurt him to know of the woman he would never have.

"What do you want to know?" Kakashi asked, his voice harsh from lack of use.

"How does she sleep?"

"Tangled up with me." This answer earned him a glare and a new cut to his arm.

"Her favorite flower."

"Lily, but, only when I give them to her." Oops, not the right answer for he recieved a punch.

"Keep that up and you're regret it. Now, what is her favorite food?"

"Ice cream, when I feed it to her." Another cut and glare.

"Stop it Im sick of your little games. Now, answer me this, Kakashi, hoes does she look when she cries?" Now Yoro was lashing out, trying to hurt him.

_Like rain on a dark day._ "Like a woman crying." He wasnt going to let that affect him but the broken finger he recieved hurt like hell.

"You fool! She will be mine and when she is, I will make her pay for what she has done and your stupidity. Then, I will have her bare me a child. That will forever make her mine. Your children with her will be taken care of , of course. But, seeing as they're children, I'll make their deaths quick." This made Kaakashi growl angrily.

"You go near my children, or Rayne and I will rip you apart, limb from limb. You understand that, you peice of shit?" he threatened darkly.

"Brave words from a man who cant even move." Good point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go."

Rontu took off at speeds only wolves found natural towards the house, two scrolls held carefully in his jaw. Rayne circcled aorund to the back, mentally laying out the floor plan of it in her head. The last room with the back door was the kitchen. next to that was the living room and down the hall to the right was the master bedroom. She'd bether life that's where Kakashi was being hel.d tsume was sick like that. He probably thought it hurt Rayne. It just made her wonder how the hell she had gotten involved with the likes of him.

As soon as she caught sight of the back door she shrugged her pack off her shoulder and opened it, pulling out a scroll she carefully opened it and set it in the ground so it was concealed. She put the other one on the thickest branch of the tree at her back and then quickly stood. Now, she had thirty seconds to get to the house.

As she approched, as quiet and fast as possible, she heard the voices of Yoro's guards. She slowed and came to a stop next to them, hidden by the back porch. Three seconds later there was a small explosiopn and another second after that, a second explosion. The guards jumped upand suddenly heard two more explosions around the front of the house. Then Rontu shot infront of them, his white coat darting between the trees. The four gurads form the back and the three from the front all took after the wolf, leaving the grounds unprotected.

Rayne ran inside, following the chakra she sensed. She approached the gaurd in the kitchen, masking her chakra and completely silent. She comes across two gurads in the kitchen and quietly aims darts at the napes of their necks, hitting her targets easily. The three guards in the living room are just as easy. no one knows of her presence yet. Breaking in is the easy part. getting out with Kakashi will be a lot harder.

She sensed one powerful chakra in the master bedroom and a small, barely there chakra presence- definately Kakashi's. She would know his chakra anywhere. The other chakra she recognized as Yoro's. Deciding that it was time to make herself known she kicked opn the door, sending Yoro, who she sensed had been nstanding right in front of it, flying to the other end of the room, to the left of the bed. She saw Kakashi tied with chakra restraints on the bed and rushed to him. She pulled her sapphire hilted sword from its sheath and quickly cut away the bonds, the chakra in her sword stronger than that of the bonds.

Once either of her swords were pulled, her body automatically infused her chakra with its, making it just as strong as her witht the same chakra pattern. So, when Yoro came at her with a sword of his own, she quickly jumped away and stuck her sword out, flicking the end to make a circular motion at its tp and perfectly twisting Yoro's sword out of his hands. But as she raised it to kdeliver the final blow, a kunai wizzed by her head, cutting her ckeek. She turned and faced the doorway to find all the gurads from out side and ones that had still been hidden in the house all pouring in the room and surrounding her.

The room wasnt large enugh to begin with and all the bodies made it impossible for her t swing her sword. So, she grabbed Kakashi, holding him in her left arm and jumped over the two guards blocking the door, lowering her sword to cut across their chests. She ran outside to where Rontu was waiting and placed Kakashi on the wolf's back. When she turned to go Kakashi grabbed her arm with his bloody and gashed right arm. Rayne turned to him, flinching at the amount of blood he had lost.

"Dont fight. Come with us," he told her. But she shook her head. She knew that he was worried about her being so outnumbered but, he had also never seen her fight with her swords. It was odd considering they had been together so long but, it was true. She could handle them. At least Kakashi didnt know about her broken ribs and still slightly shredded leg mucsles. If he did, there was no way he would let her go. But he didnt and so she was.

"I'll be fine. Rontu is taking you to a camp we set up. I'll be there shortly to take care of your wounds. Dont fight him, he'll growl at you and will probably knock you out if you dont listen. So, be good. I love you." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning and facing the men surrounding her. By her coun, she was out numbered eleven to one. But, these werent ninja on her level so that helped even the odds some.

"Rayne, you're too far outnumbered. Just give up and save us all the time," Yoro called out to her. But she just laughed, making all the men growl.

"You make it sound as if you have an army instead of eleven men with sharp objects and little to no skill in fighting, Yoro." Okay,m so maybe his men were more skilled than that, but, she wouldnt let Yoro think she was intimidated.

Yoro glared at her and ordered all his men to attack at once. In seconds she was surrounded. The men charged on cue as one, closing in. But as they got closer she rushed forward to the ones directly in front of her. She parried their advances with her sword and swung at them in an arc, cutting across their chests and falling them. But she sensed four others coming in from behind. With out turning she reversed her sword and stuck it into the gut of the closest attacker. She exchanged blows with the next one, mostly parrying and letting him back her up against a tree. When he went to stab her she moved to the right and the mans's sword caught and stuck in the bark of the tree. While he tried to pull it out Rayne slashed at his side and he fell motionless to the ground. The other two attacked both sides of her as one. SHe pulled her ruby hilted sword from her back and crossed her arms, her right sword going into her left attacker and her leeft sword into her right attacker. She pulled both swords back out and turned to the other four and was hit with several kunai biut she managed to block most of them, only taking two in the left arm. She gasped in pain and dropped her sword but in the next second she sheathed it with her other hand and decided she would fight with just one sword. Afterall, there were only four left, not counting Yoro.

"Didnt your mothers ever tell you not to hit a lady?!" she demanded angrily before running towards them. She jumped and kicked the first one in the head, hearing the snap of his neck and not waning to watch ashe fell motionless. Then the next two attacked and she threw her sword into the first while fist fighting with the second. The fight was short considering her skill in taijutsu and in a moment the other was added to the body count.

The last one seemed to be the largest of the group, and head wosely stayed behind to observe her skill while the others had attacked blindly. She stood still and just watched as he slowly moved forward. her breathing was ragged and her ribs felt like the were going to burst out of her bdy as her lungs forced them to expand to allow in air. Her left arm with dangling at her side, the bone shattered were the kunai had hit and her legs were burning in pain. But, all in all, she was okay. At leats she was alive. And she wasnt in so much pain she couldnt fight. It just hurt and no mtter how much training you've had, cuts and brokenbones still caused a helluva lot of pain.

"You fight with swords. But you are also trained in taijutsu. Interesting style. Perhaps, you should join us. It will cause you less pain and you'll be allowed to live," the man suddenly spoke up. Rayne smiled at him and took up her fighting stance.

"You may be the smartest and strongest of the guards, but I have no intention of dying at your hands. And as for joining you, well, it seems there's nothing left to join. I've killed all the rest of your members. You're alone," she said calmly, advancing slowly to him.

He laughed at her statement. "Foolish words form a foolish woman. you'll die for it." He rushed her, his fists repeated slamming into her gut. She criedout in surpised pain and instinctively brought her sword up to protect her broken ribs. But his moves were so fast that he was able to go around her sword. If she wasnt in so much pain she would be able to match his speed and most likely surpass it but, her broken ribs were being repeatedly punched. With no break in pain she wasnt able to concentrate right. but, her sword, infused with her chakra, acted on its own and twisted in her hand, slashing her attackers arm. He cried out and jumped back, holding his bloody arm to him.

"What the hell?! That sword--it moved on its own!" He looked completely shocked at the idea. Rayne gasped as she tred to take in air and move at the same time.

"Thats...beacause...its...MY ...sword...with...my...chakra..." she explained inbetween breathes of air. She rushed him and slashed at his legs, effectively cutting the muscle in his right leg. He collasped and she drove the sword into his chest but he managed to drive a kunai into her stomach before he died. Rayne was about to faint and she knew it. She needed help, Yoro was still there somewhere. She whistled a small low tune and Rontu's ears percked up, several miles away at the camp. he quickly left Kakashi and raced to her.

"Rayne, you killed all of them and saved Kakashi but it has cost you your life. Pitty, I would have liked you to bear me a child. It would have been incredibly strong and intelligent and an excellent fighter. But you, you're too stubborn to just admit defeat. Now look what you've done. You're full of blood," Yoro chastised, appearing from his hiding place in the woods.

"Stay away from me," Rayne warned. But, even to herself her threat was weak. She was on her knees covered in blood with use of one arm.Oh yeah, she was a real big threat.

"Why would I do that? I wish to tell you something. I know all abou tyour past. I knew before you even came to the bathhouse pretending to be Kira." He stood in front of her, a smirk on his face. Rayne's head shot up and she stared at him.

"What do you mean 'you knew'?" she demanded.

"I was the one who stole your file from the Hokage's office and gave it to Kiana. She needed to know about your past and look for weaknesses. Well, lucky for us, you had a major one. That's how I first met Tsume. But, what I want to know is why your files, and your files alone were in the Hoakage's personal drawer. So, before you die, tell me."

"I have ne idea why. But, you gave the files-MY FILES- to Kiana. Thats how she knew about Tsume? If you hadnt gotten her those files I would have never lost my memory. I would have never left Kakashi. You bastard! It was your fault!" she screamed at him, raising her sword and forcing herself to stand. But she was to weak and shaky. In a moment she was back on her knees.

"You're pathetic. You cant even stand on your--AH!" Yoro was cut off as Rontu closed his jaws around the man's neck. With a shake of his jaws and a snap, Yoro's body went limp.

"What took ya so long?" rayen teased the wolf as she clung to his fur after sheathing her sword. Rontu gave her one of his wolf grins and layed down on his stomach so she could climb onto his back. Rayne winced and her face scrunched up in pain as Rontu began leaping as fast as possible to their makeshift camp.

As soon as Rayne saw Kakashi she she stumbled off of Rontu and ran to him. "Tell me exactly what needs to be healed first," she ordered immediately. He was soaked in blood and she had to make sure their was no internal damage first.

"I missed you too," he joked. "You know, I was thinking of how hot you were while I was tied up. And I have got to say, I was right."

"Kakashi, I love you and I was worried sick. I still am worried so stop being an idiot and tell me whats wrong," she demanded softly but only after placing a soft kiss on his lips. Leave it to kakashi not to take his possible impending death seriously.

"Both arms and legs. I need water and food." He saw how worried she was and so he would save teasing her for later. She nodded and quickly placed her hands together, a midnight blue chakra pattern pulsed from them and she placed them on first his left leg, setting the bone and healing it slightly and then his right, doing the same. Once finished with his legs she moved up to his left arm, the dislocated one.

"Kakashi... its going to hurt. Bite down on this," she said as she handed him a thick cloth she had pulled from her sack. He moaned slightly at the thought of the furture pain as he let her put the cloth in his mouth. Once he nodded Rayne took his arm in her hand and placed the other on is shoulder. She closed her eyes for a minute before pushing his arm up using her fingers to direct it into the socket. Kakashi screamed into the cloth, his eye clamped shut for a good ten seconds before his body relaxed and he felt warmth spread into his shoulder as Rayne used her chakra to heal the ripped muscles and tendons.

"Are you okay?" rayne asked, not bothering to hide her worry as she removed the cloth. He nodded, still light headed from the pain. She gave him a small smile and then bent down to heal some of the cuts on his right arm and stop the bleeding. once that was done she sat down beside him, gently cleaning and bandaging his minor cuts and anything she hadnt healed completely.She fed him medicinal herbs and some rice she had brought from home andwas relieved to see a healthy flush adorn his face and neck. he was getting some color back.

He'd make it. She was running low on chakra and she couldnt do much more for him rather than help him get comfortable.

"Rayne, you're hurt too. Why didnt you heal your wounds? And you yell at me for not taking care of myself," he scolded. he could see the blood staining her shirt where a kunai had preveiously been embedded and that she was barely using her left arm. It looked like her chakra had connected the bnones and thats how she was using it but, it was obviously causing her pain. And he could see that her legs were spasming slightly, the muscles damaged.

"Im fine, Kakashi. You need to rest. In the morning we'll head back. you'll ride on Rontu and I'll run. Okay?" she asked, painfully moving to sit next to him. As soon as she had enough chakra she would have to direct it into her legs. That way she could use her legs even if the muscles were damaged. But truthfully, the pain wasnt as bad now that she knew Kakashi was safe and healing. In moments she was asleep with her head on Kakashi's shoulder and his face in her hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

FOUR THOUSAND 130 WORDS! Okay, wow, that was LONG. My fingers are cramped but, I am glad that its done. Thanbks to everyone who reviewed, its because of you guys this chapter is so long. Remember: Each review over the standard five is another 500 words to the next chapter. So, Review!


	12. Honestly Didnt see That One Coming

OKay, first I am So Sorry for how long this took. My computer broke down in like the end of August and hasnt been up until October 2nd. All my personal files were deleted. Yup, all of them. So, it took forever to get them all replaced and retype them. Then this had to be a minimum of 5000 words cause you guys reviewed ten times to last chappy. But, enough. Its here, thats all I care about. Hope you like this one!

CHAPTER TWELVE: Honestly Didnt See That One Coming...

"How does it look?" Rayne asked as she stepped out of the dressing room and walked a slow circle to show the dress front and back. Kurenai squealed and ran over to her, hugging her friend as tightly as possible, Rayne gasped for air dramatically. As soon as Kurenai released Rayne Shizune hugged her, just as happy yet more calm about it.

"Its beautiful! You look gorgeous!" Kurenai said excitedly.

"I agree. You should definately get that one. No one will know what hit them when you walk down the aisle in that," Shizune laughed.

"Really?" Rayne asked, smiling at her friend's compliments as she examined her reflection in the mirror. The gown she had on was cloud white. It was strapless, a corset on her torso that excentuated her naturally curvy shape. It was satin with lace as an overlay. The skirt to the dress flowed in waves of silk from her hips and reached to the floor. Rayne's smile widened, feeling like a princess despite herself. "I love it," she agreed with her two friends who had been giggling at her smile.

"Rayne?"

She turned to see Kotetsu standing in the doorway of the shop, a pained look crssing his face when he saw her in the dress. "Yes?" she asked softly, avoiding his gaze. She still felt horrible about their situation. The whole time Kakashi had been away he had been her closest friend, taking care of her when she was sick after the twins birth and letting her vent about Kakashi being away so long. Him falling in love with her had changed their relationship so that they rarely spoke. He knew she was with Kakashi and she knew it killed him. Neither of them were winners.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" he asked carefully. Both Shizune and Kurenai shook their heads and were about to tell him that anything he wanted to say he could say here when Rayne nodded and gave both woman an 'Its okay' look. Kurenai looked like she was going to argue but Shizune took her by the arm and led her into the bridesmaid section of the store, giving Rayne and Kotetsu some privacy.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Rayne asked once the women were gone.

"I want to know if you still want me in the wedding," He said after a moment. She could tell he was trying not to look at her in the wedding dress. All he thought when he saw her wearing it was that she was going to wear that same dress when she walked down the aisle to Kakashi, to say that she was going to love and honor him forever. The idea hurt him deeply.

"Kotetsu, I would never ask you to come. I...know that it would be...hard for you. But, if you decided to come, it would be the best present in the world...I still consider you my friend. Things may have changed between us but that doesnt mean I dont care for you. Its just not the way you care for me. I would love it if you came to the wedding. But I'll understand if you dont. I would never hold it against you," she said softly. He was silent for a second but slowly a smile began to show.

"I promise you I'll be there. I want you to be happy, Rayne. I really do, even if it isnt me making you so. Kakashi loves you, there's no denying that. And you love him, no matter how much it pains me. I cant change your mind but I can be there for you. I thought maybe avoiding you completely would be best. But, I realized that I would rather have you as a friend then as nothing. Promise me you'll be happy," he said, his voice cracking several times but he always caught himself and gave her an apologetic smile each time.

Rayne's eyes teared up and she pulled him to her in a tight embrace. He slowly held her, knowing he should push her away but not able to. The small contact of a hug was as much as he would ever get and he knew it. "I promise," she said as she pulled away, wiping her eyes and sniffling quickly. She smiled at him, her eyes warm. "Thank you, Kotetsu. You being there is the best present anyone could have given me."

He nodded, looking as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it. "I have to go," he said quickly before exiting the store, his carefully placed smile fading as he turned away.

The second Kotetsu left Shizune and Kurenai were at Rayne's side, asking questions about what he wanted and if she was okay. Rayne put a hand up, signaling that she was going to answer their questions.

"Kotetsu wanted to know if I still wanted him at the wedding. I told him I did but I understood if he didnt come. Then he said he would if it would make me happy. He said even though he wasnt the one I wanted to be with he still wished me happiness and made me promise I would be. Then I hugged him and he left. Im fine. I just miss having him as a friend, thats all," she explained, fixing her dress in the mirror and making sure she didnt look like she had been crying.

"Aw. I do feel bad for him. I mean, its not his fault. But still, you belong with Kakashi," Kurenai said, matter of factly. She credited herself for Rayne and Kakashi's relationship. After all, she had been the one that set them up. They were a testament to her matchmaking abilities in her mind.

"Kurenai, if you are so positive you know who belongs with who then why dont you admit to anyone that you are in love with Asuma and that you are a couple?" Shizune asked, winking at Rayne, who just shook her head, smiling. Kurenai glared at Shizune for a moment before mumbling that it wasnt like they lived with eachother or anything and that it was no ones business.

"Hey, guys?"

Both women turned to Rayne, who seemed to have been swallowed by a mass of white silk and lace. "Can you help me get this thing off?" she asked form somewhere in the white puff ball. Shizune and Kurenai laughed as they helped Rayne out of the dress and then changed out of their silk ruby maids of honor gowns themselves.

Once they were all out of their gowns Rayne paid the tailor and they headed over to a small outdoor restaurant. They placed the gowns covered in protective plastic on one chair and sat in the three others at the table, waiting to be served. After they had all ordered they settled down for the usual small talk and Kurenai's couple alerts.

"Hey, Rayne, have you noticed who Iruka has been hanging out with lately?" Kurenai asked, getting ready to gossip about the possible new couple in town.

"No, I havent. Whoever might it be, Kurenai?" Rayne joked.

"Anko Mitarashi."

"Are you serious?" Shizune asked, finding it hard to picture sweet tempered Iruka with the rather loud and violent Anko. Kurenai nodded, completely serious.

"Apparently, they had a mission together not so long ago and they hit it off. I asked Iruka about it and he said Anko was a great person and they were friends but thats all. When I asked Anko she said that they only hung out a few times. And he treated her to dango. He obviously cares about her if he's willing to spend all that money on dango. Anko eats that stuff like its going out of style," she explained.

"Well, I personally think its great that Iruka is finally going out with someone. His last date was , what, six months ago?" Rayne said. Iruka had been her first friend here. He was the reason she moved to Konoha in the first place. It was great he was finally looking to settle down.

"Mhm. I agree. Iruka is always so sweet. And maybe he can help mellow Anko out some. Shes actually kinda nice, she just has a morbid sense of humor," Shizune said as their plates arrived.

"Shizune, Kurenai, Rayne," Tsunade greeted, Sakura at her side.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. Would you like to join us?" Kurenai asked.

"Thank you. Sakura bring those two chairs over please," she said, pointing to two vacant seats at the next table.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade."

After they had both taken their seats Kurenai infirmed them of Iruka's relationship status. Sakura seemed shocked.

"Iruka-sensei is dating that crazy exam proctor? Wow, Naruto is going to love that one."

"Its not like they are getting married," Shizune said, knowing that Naruto thought of Anko as psychotic and homocidal.

"Not yet at least. Oh, speaking of marriages, Rayne, who have you invited outside of Konoha?" Kurenai asked, referring to any friends Rayne had from before the whole Tsume episode.

"Well, I invited my brother, Izumashi, my Uncle Rian, my old friends Misana and Haruya who I havent seen in years. But, The only person I know for sure is going to show is Uncle Rian, he's going to be the one to give me away. He also promised to try and find Izumashi and the others for me. But, thats it for anyone outside of the village. After my parents died Izumashi and I kept to ourselves mostly." Her face grew wistful and a look of longing flashed across her features for a moment as she recalled her parents and brother. But she quickly hid it and smiled.

"Do you have any idea where Izumashi might be?" Tsunade asked.

"The last time I saw him he was leaving to go back to grandma and grandpa's farm. I had just accepted Tsume's proposal. But when I sent someone to get him to tell him about the wedding he wasnt there. Perhaps he met someone or found a job. He was always a hard worker and the women always called him handsome and stuff like that. He probably settled down."

"You didnt keep in contact?" Sakura asked.

"No. I was busy with the wedding and the house and Tsume and then I lost the baby and then the whole Orochimaru thing happened. I couldnt exactly find time to stop and look for him. Rontu was the only one that I stayed with." Sakura looked sorry for asking the question and Rayne smiled to show her that no harm was done.

"How much older is Izumashi?" Shizune asked.

"Um, two years. Wow, hes thirty already. Time goes by way too fast. Last time I saw him I was eighteen. Its been ten years." She seemed genuinely surprised at how long it had been.

"I wonder if your Uncle will find him," Kurenai said.

"I hope so. I really do miss him." Rayne noticed Tsunade watching her, looking like she wanted to say something but was holding it back. Instead of asking about it Rayne decided to put it away and rememebr to bring it up later.

"So, when is the date of the wedding?" Sakura asked, changing the topic.

"September fourteenth. The day before Kakashi's birthday."

"Is that because you want the honeymoon to be his present?" Kurenai teased, causing all the woman to giggle and Rayne to blush a light shade of red.

"That, my friend, is none of your business," she said, good naturedly.

"You better give us all the details. Where are you going to go?" Shizune asked.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?" all four women asked in unison. Rayne just smiled.

"Kai and Kasume are taking the twins and Kakomi to Kai's parents for a whole week. Kakashi and I will have the whole house to ourselves. Rontu and Eclipse are going to be our guards and send anyone coming near the house away," she explained, obviously happy with her little idea.

"Thats...inventive," Tsunade said, a small smile on her face.

"Mhm. Thats a great idea!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, you guys havent had any alone time since...well...since before he left on the mission with Kiana," Shizune pointed out, surprised by how long it had been. She couldnt imagine what it would be like not to have any alone time with Genma in over a year and a half. Rayne nodded, apparently on the same track of thought.

"I know. Its been so long since we've done anything without the kids or a life or death mission or my psycho ex interrupting us. I mean, I love my children, they are the best things that have ever happened to me but, sometimes its like they know me and Kakashi are having a moment and they choose to start crying or need help with their homework or want to go somewhere or are hungry. They time it. I swear." She sighed, a smile on her face, thinking of how much she loved her family, no matter how bothersome they may be at times. She never wished they would just leave her alone. They were her babies. She was their mother. It was her job and joy to take care of them.

The other four women at the table were smiling a little longingly. They wanted to be able to relate to Rayne's situation but couldnt. Rayne sensed the change in them and instantly felt bad that she had brought it up. It was hard not to talk about her kids. They were her life. She woke up to get breakfast ready for them, her day consisted of completeing papar work on missions while taking care of Haine and Haru, her evening was cooking and cleaning and her night was short, having to get up for the twins a few times an hour. And for some unfathomable reason she loved it. But, how could she not speak of her children when so much of her life revolved around them?

"Oh! Speaking of children, I have to go pick up the Kakomi from the Hyuuga mansion and the twins from the park. Kasume and Kai have a date. She took them for me so I could pick out the dress. I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow. And, Lady Tsunade?" Rayne asked as she stood and grabbed the wedding dress.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you later today? Um, after dinner around...seven?"

Tsunade seemed surprised but nodded. "Mind telling me what this meeting will be about?" she asked, genuinely clueless. Rayne grabbed her canvas bag sized purse and hurried down the street.

"You'll find out tonight!" she called over her shoulder, heading in the direction of the Hyuuga Mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, Hanabi said that if you said okay I can sleep over tonight. Hiashi-sama said it was okay. But that you have to say yes," Kakomi informed her mother as she tagged alongside the carriage which contained a sleeping Haine and a crying Haru.

"Well, if Hiashi-sama said that it was okay and if you really want to go then you may. But you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior," Rayne said as she lifted Haru out of the carriage and held him in the crook of her right arm, steering the carriage with her left. Kakomi jumped up and down excitedly for a moment and hugged Rayne around the thighs.

"Thank you, Mommy! I promise to be on my bestest behavior!" she exclaimed, with a toothy grin. Rayne smiled, that little grin was contagious, as she rocked a quieting Haru in her arm and held him to her. As they walked she listened to Kakomi describe her day with Hanabi in the Hyuuga Mansion and observed the scenes around them.

Mothers chased children pretending to be Hokage or various other famous ninja as the breeze gently tossed coloring leaves across the ground on shortlived airbound journies. The trees surrounding the playground were varying shades of deep oranges, rich rubies and soft sepias. It was a beautiful mix of already turned leaves and those not changed yet. The changing colors reminded her of the time of year and this reminded her that her wedding was in a week. She would walk down the aisle for the second time. But this would be her last. A part of her felt it, that sense of finality. Of finally finding that place where you knew you were supposed to be. If something happened to him, she would never remarry. He was it. He was the one she knew she belonged with, as cliche as that sounded.

"Mommy, is Kasume going to marry Kai?" Kakomi asked after a few minutes of quiet. Rayne looked down at her surprised.

"I dont know, honey. Why, did one of them say something?" she asked.

"Well I asked Kai because you and Daddy are getting married. And Kai said that if he thought Kasume would say yes he would ask her," the four year old explained, trying to act as if she understood it.

"Really? Kai said that?" Rayne asked, smiling to herself as the house came into view. Kai knew that if he asked, Kasume would do anything for him, just as he would her. The two of them were crazy about eachother. Rayne had a feeling they were going to end up one of those couples where they were the first and last loves. She doubted they would ever split for good.

"Yup! Look, Its Daddy!" Kakomi pointed excitedly to Kakashi who was on the front porch with Rontu. She looked up to her mother for permission to run ahead and ran to Kakashi yelling "Daddy!" when Rayne nodded. 'Its like she hasnt seen him in forever', Rayne thought with a smile as she shook her head. Kakomi had that same reaction everytime Rayne or Kakashi picked her up. She watched Kakashi catch her and lift her onto his lap, listening ot her chatting abotut something while she pet Rontu.

"Hey, Daddy," Rayne teased as she lifted Haine out of the stroller and held her in her free arm before ascending the front stpes and stopping on the porch. She handed Kakashi Haru as she bent to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Hey, Rontu," she said, scratching her oldest friend behind the ear as her normal greeting. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Kakashi said the same time as Rontu growled it. Rayne raised an eyebrow at them and placed both hands on her hips, giving them a 'fess up' look.

"What have you two gotten into now?" she questioned. Rontu gave her his wolfy grin and shook his larger head, not saying anything. So, Rayne turned to Kakashi, knowing he was far easier to extract information from then her wolf friend. "Kakashi. What ae the two of you hiding?"

"Ooo, Daddy and Rontu are in trouble!" Kakomi said, completely emersed in the conversation. Rayne gave her a look and she giggled.

"Daddy and Rontu have done nothing," Kakashi informed his daughter. Kakomi bought it as much as her mother did.

"Well, if you two dont fess up by dinner, I cant guarantee there will be enough food," Rayne warned as she scooped Haru out of Kakashi's arms and walked inside, Kakomi jumping off her fathers lap and following her.

Rontu padded inside after them at his normal, 'I will not be rushed' pace. He jumped up on a chair at the kitchen table and waited patiently while Rayne laid the twins down in their playpen and carried it to the kitchen. "You were not serious when you spoke of not feeding us were you?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

Rayne took the chicken she had left out to defrost and began washing and preparing it, shrugging in answer to his question. "Perhaps. But, there would definately be enough if you would simply tell me what you two had been discussing."

"It is a surprise. You cannot punish us for not ruining it. That would be cruel," the wolf whined. Soemtimes his friend was just not fair. Rayne shrugged once more as she placed the chicken in the oven and began peeling potatoes.

"Eclipse is on a mission. You promised her you would feed me," he reminded her. Eclipse usually went hunting for food, it was the only time she go tot herself really and she believed it her job, even though in wolf culture it was the male who usually hunted. She was a large husky, not a wolf and she strove to make up for it constantly. Hunting was a way for her to be an equal.

Rayne rolled her eyes. Sometimes the mighty wolf was just a big baby. "Rontu, I'm going to feed you. If you wont tell me what you two were discussing, so be it. But, you know how much I hate surprises," she reminded him in turn as she cut up the potatoes into cubes and deposited into a large pot.

"This will be one you will like," he growled before leaping off the chair and padding into the living room to nap on the couch. Rayne smiled, not even bothering to attempt to find out what the surprise might be.

Two hours later dinner was set out on the table and everyone was seated, small talk and the day's events made up the conversation. Kasume and Kai had returned for dinner as they always did. Everyone listened with amused smiles as Kakomi spoke of her day, describing the games her and Hanabi played and how Naruto and Hinata took them out for ramen.

"Im glad you had fun sweetheart," Rayne commented as Kakomi concluded with "Naruto looks funny with ramen in his hair."

"Naruto always looks funny,"Kasume murmured, quickly filling her mouth with chicken. Kai smiled, Kakashi nodded, Rayne shook her head and Kakomi giggled.

"So, Mom, can Kai sleep over?" Kasume asked a short while later as everyone was finishing up.

"Doesnt Kai have a house?" Kakashi asked, forever against the young man sleeping in the same room with his daughter. Even if the door was open and he slept on the chair across from the bed. Kasume may not be his biological daughter and she may not call him Dad but as far as he was concerned she was his daughter. And he did not like the thought of her boyfriend him her room ever, especially at night.

"Kakashi," Rayne warned, giving him a 'be nice' look. "Kasume, keep your door open and Kai, you had better stay on the chair," she said to the two teenagers. Kasume smiled widely and Kai nodded once.

"Yes, Rayne-sensei," he said respectfully. Kakashi didnt look happy about it but knew that Kai was too respectful of Rayne and of Kasume to try anything. The thought of a man in his daughter's room just bothered him in that irrational way it bothered any father.

"Oh! Kakashi, can you get the twins dressed for bed? I have to meet Tsunade," Rayne asked as she stood and began clearing her and Kakomi's places. "Everyone just leave your plates in the sink. I'll clean them when I get back. Kakomi, come honey. Go grab your sleeping over bag that we fixed earlier. Hanabi will be waiting." Kakomi jumped up and ran up the stairs to her room.

"What do you have to see Tsunade about?" Kakashi asked, helping her clear the table and bring dishes to the sink.

"I will fill you in as soon as I get home. I promise," she said, kissing him on his clothed cheek quickly and hurrying to Kakomi, helping her put on her shoes and sweater. After running to Kakashi and giving him a goodbye kiss, Kakomi handed Rayne her packs. Swinging the small sleeping bag and clothes pack over her shoulder Rayne ushered Kakomi outside and called over her shoulder that she loved them and she'd be back soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in," Tsunade called a second after Rayne knocked on the door.

Rayne opened the door and slipped in, quietly closing it behind her. When Tsunade motioned for her to sit she did. "Lady Tsunade, do you have any idea why I'm here?" Rayne asked, getting right to it.

Tsunade placed her chin on her folded hands. "No. Should I?"

"Not really. I was just curious. Well, Im here because I want to know why my personal file is kept in your top drawer and not in the filing cabinet." Tsunade looked shocked at Rayne's query and she sat up straight in her chair.

"How did you know where I keep your file?" she asked, suspicous.

"Yoro told me before Rontu killed him. He worked with Kiana to steal my files. Thats how she knew to release Tsume. So, what I want to know is why." Rayne spoke in a calm, interested tone. She wasnt angry, just curious. For the life of her she couldnt think of a reason for her personal file to be there.

Tsunade just sat there and looked at Rayne for a moment. It amazed her sometimes just how much Rayne reminded her of Dan. Her eyes were a deeper shade of blue but that determined light was always in them. Her eye shape, however, was as feminine as Tsunade's. And her facial features were strainght and defined. But Rayne held a haunted look that gave her a different sort of beauty, almost etheral in that tragic heroine way. She truly did have the same face and body as Tsunade, of course she wasnt as well endowed in the chest area as Rayne was a more natural size. But, everything else, beside the hair color, was a copy of Tsunade's.

It amazed Tsunade that she'd been able to keep her secret for so long.

"Rayne, you need to know something," she said hesitantly.

"Would it answer my question?" Rayne asked, not willing to be side tracked.

"...I...Saia and Kaine were not your...biological parents...Dan and I are," she said softly, watching Rayne's reaction carefully. She didnt realize it but she was holding her breath, afraid of how Rayne would act.

But Rayne didnt jump up or yell or question it. She just stared at Tsunade quietly. She knew that the Hokage was not the type of woman to lie about something so serious and she didnt smell any sake, so she wasnt drunk. Besides, Rayne couldnt deny how she resembled Tsunade so closely. But never had she thought that she could be her daughter.

The farmers Saia and Kaine had never said anything but they were brown eyed, black haired and tall. Saia was a curvy woman with a beautiful shape a woman who was always soft to hug and Kaine was large and strong man with muscles born of years of farm labor. Izumashi looked like the perfect mix of both of them. Rayne had always been the odd one out.

"You gave me up," she stated, her voice betraying her hurt at the idea of being abandoned by her own mother.

"I had to, Rayne." Tsunade spoke softly, trying to keep her voice level and smooth as a Hokage and one of the three great Sannin should.

"Why?" Rayne asked after two or three minutes, her voice low. She could not even begin to imagine giving up her children. Nothing in the worl dwould be able ot seperate her from her babies.

"Because I couldnt care for you after Dan died. You were three years old. I wasnt...in my right mind half the time. I kept forgetting you places and started drinking. Shizune was a little older but she stayed where I put her. You would come looking for me. I couldnt take care of you. Saia was a friend of mine and one day I knocked on their door and asked them to take care of you. Kaine told me if I gave you to them now I couldnt come back until you were old enough tot understand. When they were killed I tried to take you back but Rian and his parents wouldnt have it. Rayne, I am sorry," Tsunade said, her expression pained.

"You did it because you loved me?" Rayne asked, clarifying. Tsunade nodded, trying to look strong.

"You may not believe it but its the truth."

"Then I guess i should say thank You," Rayne said after she alllowed herself to accept what she was hearing.

"You're thanking me?" Tsuande asked, not not sure was following the conversation any longer.

"Saia and Kaine were the best parents I couldve asked for. Grandma and Grandpa taught me all I know about fighting and I got Izumashi as an older brother. So, thank you," Rayne said, softly. Tsunade looked shocked, to say the least. She expected anger, tears, hurt. But she saw that Rayne had come to some realization in herself and she looked so calm it was strange.

"You arent angry?" Tsnade asked, making sure.

"No. Surprised, yes. I am used to such surprises I guess. No one is who they claim to be when it comes to me, it seems. Kakashi may be the only exception. Tsunade, I believe you gave me up for my benefit. If you give me some time, maybe I will be willing to try and see you as my mother but, I need to think this over. I'm sure I'm this calm because it hasnt quiet hit me yet." She stood and gave Tsunade a small smile. She knew when she walked out she'd run home to Kakashi and start crying. But, she wasnt going to let herself get hysterical. Kakashi would help her keep calm. "Goodnight, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade watched in awe as Rayne bowed and walked out of her office, shutting the door lightly behind her. "Goodnight, Rayne" she said, after a minute, alone in her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as soon as his fiance walked in the door. Rayne walked to him and let her head fall onto his shoulder, snaking her hands around his waist.

"Tsunade and Dan are my real parents," she mumbled into his shirt, not stalling the conversation knowing if she did it would just make her more upset.

"What?" he asked, sure he had heard her wrong. He moved them to the couch as she started crying, holding her in his lap.

"Tsunade is my mother. Dan is my father," she repeated, crying slowly and silently.

"You're serious?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. She nodded, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, letting the constant beat of his pulse soothe her. She took a minute to calm down and let him absorb what she said before speaking again.

"I went up to find out if Yoro was telling the truth when he said she kept my files in her personal drawer. She told me that I was her daughter and that she left me for my own good. I thanked her and left. You sure you want to marry someone so messed up?"she asked, half joking half serious. He smiled, his visible eye crinkling.

"I wouldnt have you any other way. Wait- you thanked her for leaving you?" She nodded, explained her reasoning and watched as Kakashi shook his head at her. She layed the side of her face against his chest and listened to the steady rythm of his heart beat as she told him the details of the conversation.

"Well, this means something good for us, you know," he said once she was finished and had halted her tears.

"Really? What?" she asked, not sure how Tsunade being her mother was good for them particularly.

"If Tsunade is your mother than your name, Rayne Chigiri, is technically an alias and so, you and Tsume were never married." He explained his new revelation like it was no big deal. But Rayne's eyes widened and a smile spread across her lips. She was never legally married to that...dirt, Tsume. Kakashi would be her first and last marriage.

"I finally realize why they call you a genuis," she murmured playfully, pulling down his mask to cover his lips with hers, her arms winding themselves around his neck.

He smiled into the kiss, holding her close and tasting the salt from her tears as he brushed ehr hair from her face with his thumb, caressing her cheek.

Maybe, not all surprises are bad, she thought before he was the only thing she could focus on.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

5,569 words. I added an extra 500 as a gift for it being so very late. Oh, I have two requests for you guys: Answer these in your repsonses please:

1) Do you want me to end the series with the wedding? If so, this will be the last installment and it will remain an trilogy.

2) If you want me to continue, tell me things you want to see happen in any further stories. Even if you want to just give me words to base chaoters off of as themes, go ahead. I need some feedback to see what you, the readers want.

And finally the thank yous to those who reviewed: **SmileEmptySoul56**, **rukia23**: sorry about the typos. i wrote that one so fast because I was going on vacation and well, i wanted to post it for yous. Your question has been answered, did ya like the twist? ), **agostinho**: you reviewed twice, thanks for actually caring enough to do so. but, as you can tell, Im not abandoning this story. Like I said, major computer problems. And for future reference, I would never just leave a story. I'll always find a way to end it first. promise,** Jessica**: Im glad you liked the fight detail, I was worried how it would come out, im usually horrible with it, **Tensai**: your question has been answered, did u like it?, **Narai Moroha**: loved the poem, it was very cute. Oh, and your word number challenge, I totally owned it. lol. 5,569 words. heh, **Jessica**: wow. thats a lot of people.Im actually glad you all used one review box. otherwise, this chapter would be almost 10,000 words and well, that would leave me with severe arthritis. Im so glad you all liked it. Thank you for finding a way to review, **Katherine32** and last but in no way least**, PTGTHO1/02**.

THANK YOU ALL. I appreciate every one of those reviews, truly. Next chapter will start to be written on the third review. I need your feedback to finish it though so, REVIEW.


	13. Relax

3 Months. Thats how long my computer has been down. So, I am truly sorry for the delay. Apparently, I had to wipe my hard drive clean and that meant all my files were to be erased. It took me a while to transfer all that to my laptop (which does not have internet service) so, I was unable to even check my mail. So, once again, Im sorry but things should be smooth sailing from now on. Hope you enjoy this long overdue installment.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Relax

Kakashi shifted Rayne on his lap so that her back was against his chest and his arms were around her waist. Her bottom was tucked in the middle of his crossed legs and her arms were crossed over his. She leaned back against him as she spoke to Kurenai.

"Well, I can honestly say I had no idea Tsunade is my real mother. She kinda just came out with it when I confronted her with the the question of my papers not being in a filing cabinet but in her personal drawer," she was saying, answering Kurenai's question.

"Wow, so, Shizune still hasnt spoken to Tsunade?" Kurenai asked, her voice lower than normal. She was on the couch opposite the one Rayne and Kakashi were seated with Asuma next to her. One of his large arms was around her waist, holding her to him, despite her initial blush at the contact. Asuma and Kakashi had said little and were content to hold 'their women' while the two talked.

"No, she's hurt that Tsunade kept such a secret from her, especially considering that me and Shizune are techinically cousins. She thought she had no family left except Tsunade and then she found out she had a cousin all along and never knew. Its hard for her and she's, understandably, hurt that Tsunade kept it from her." Kurenai shook her head at her friend.

"Rayne, you do realize that you were lied to also. You had a mother and a cousin you had no idea about. How are you okay with this?" she asked, confused. But Rayne just shrugged against Kakashi's chest.

"I dont know. Maybe Im used to the idea that things arent always what they seem. This surprise, I gained a mother and a cousin and a father, dead or not.I havent lost anything. Why should I be upset? And besides, Tsunade doesnt need to think I hate her. As a mother, it would kill me if I believed any of the kids hated me. I truly believe that Tsunade gave me up for my benefit. So, I just have to get used to the idea of having a mother thats alive. I'm going to talk to Shizune tomorrow, this way she'll have time to thinks things through rationally," she explained truthfully.

Kakashi shook his head at his fiance, an amused smile hidden by the navy blue material of his mask. "Rayne, you are not normal," he stated matter-of-factly. This statement made her turn to him with raised eyebrows.

"And, my love, would you want me if i was 'normal'?" she asked, her voice coy and seductive. She knew the answer to her question but couldnt help the tingle of pleasure that fluttered in her stomach when he his visible eye crinkled in a secret smile and shook his head.

"Of course not. If you were normal, you would have burned my books. That would have been a very large obstacle in our relationship," he answered. This made her laugh and snuggle into his lap more comfortably as his arms tightened around her.

"Hey, Rayne, you really let him keep them?" Kurenai asked, refering to the "perverted" orange books Kakashi carried with him. Asuma just shook his head, choosing to wisely stay out of the conversation.

"They're not as bad as you think they are," Rayne said, not looking Kurenai in the eye. Both Asuma and Kurenai stared at her, shocked.

"You actually read one?" Kurenai demanded unbelievingly.

"How the hell did you get her to do that Kakashi?" Asuma asked, his voice much quieter than hers.

"He fell asleep reading one and I picked it up...Like I said, they arent that bad...." While Rayne spoke Kakashi smirked at Asuma who showed appropriate awe at Kakashi finding a woman willing to not only let him keep those damn books, but also read one.

Kurenai was about to start a little tirade on Kakashi's continous bad influence on Rayne when Kakomi came running down the stairs, her pink shirt covered in various paint colors. "Mommy, I made a picture for you!" she announced happily as she handed Rayne a fingerpainting of their house.

"Its beautiful, sweetheart." Rayne praised, standing up and lifting Kakomi on her hip. She gave the painting to Kakashi, who told Kakomi he loved it, and turned to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Im gonna bring Kakomi upstairs and get her and her room cleaned up. The chicken should be ready by the time I finish. I'll be down to serve dinner in a few minutes," she explained before heading upstairs with Kakomi.

"Hey, Kakashi, have you thought about wether or not you want to have any more kids?" Asuma asked after Rayne was gone. But before Kakashi could answer, Kurenai stood up and claimed she had to use the bathroom. Both men knew she was just leaving so Kakashi would open up.

"You're going to tell her exactly what I say," Kakashi told him knowingly.

"You know it cant be helped. So, have you and Rayne talked about having more kids?" Asuma asked, knowing Kakashi would give him a straight answer with out any women around.

"I want another kid. I missed Rayne's pregnancy with the twins due to that damn mission with Kiana. I missed Haine and Haru's birth. I wasnt there for Rayne when she was sick after their birth. I want another boy. Me and Haru will be the only boys in the house. I dont think I could handle that."

"Have you talked to Rayne about it?"

"No. We havent had any alone time. At all."

"What if she doesnt want any more kids? I mean, she was pretty sick after the twins were born. The pneumonia was bad. Maybe she doesnt want to risk it again."

"You reallly think that would stop her from having another baby?"

"I know what you mean but, she has the other kids to think about to. Maybe she's worried that no one will be abe to take care of the twins or Kakomi if she's sick..."

"How the hell would you know that?" Kakashi demanded, not liking where the conversation was going. But after a second his visible eye widened and then narrowed. "She talked to Kurenai and Kurenai told you to talk to me," he accused.

"...She threatened to throw me on the couch," Asuma explained apologetically. "But, it doesnt change the fact that you and Rayne need to talk."

"You are pathetic for such a big guy. And I'll talk to Rayne tonight. Not that its any of your business."

Asuma smiled, "Thats all I'm asking." Rayne and Kurenai came down a minute later, Rayne heading into the kitchen and Kurenai returning to her place next to Asuma.

"So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?" she asked innocently. Kakashi ignored her, Asuma grinned and she knew that Asuma had come through. In another ten minutes Rayne called everyone in to eat, the table already set and plates made up. Kakomi came running down the stairs, Kai and Kasume following slower and Rayne ran up to get the twins.

Once everyone was seated they began eating, small talk making up most of the conversation. Kakashi watched as Rayne took bites of food in between feeding the twins and cutting up Kakomi's chicken. Kurenai and Asuma spoke with Kai and Kasume about upcoming missions and recently completed ones. The whole affair was relaxed and comfortable.

"Hey, Mom? Do you want me to feed Haine and Haru?" Kasume offered, noticing that Rayne's plate was almost full. Rayne wiped Haru's chin and shot Kasume a grateful smile but shook her head. "Its alright. I'll eat when they're done." Kasume looked as if she would argue but just rolled her eyes and returned to finishing her plate. Kakashi watched Rayne, his only visible eye narrowing when she finished feeding the twins without taking another bite of her own food.

"I'll be down in a minute. Just leave the plates in the sink," she instructed, holding a baby on each hip and heading upstairs to bathe them and put them to sleep. Kakashi stood up, put his plate in the sink and headed up after her.

"You should let Kasume do that while you eat," he said as he entered the bathroom where she was turning on the water.

"Kakashi, I do eat. You know that. I'll grab something after I get these two down for bed and get Kakomi washed and in her pajamas. She has to be in school a few minutes early tomorrow, Iruka wanted to talk about her. You can come if you want." She undressed Haine, dipping her into the water and wiping her over with a facecloth.

"When was the last time you relaxed?" he questioned, leaning against the door frame. She washed the soap off of Haine and held her to her chest, drying her gently with a soft pink towel.

"Last night. Like every night. Kakashi, what is it thats bothering you?" she asked, placing Haine in the basinet and undressing Haru.

"You havent talked about Tsunade, you never stop moving and the kids and the wedding plans have you constantly busy."

She laughed, dipping their son into the luke warm water. "Is that whats got you all serious? Im fine. We have twin babies, a four year old and an upcoming wedding. Things will slow down after the wedding. I promise. As for Tsunade, I have talked about her. It really hasnt been bothering me as much as you seem to think it does. I actually gained something this time. And as for being so busy, I love it. Kakashi, you know how much I love being a mother. I dont expect to havea lot of free time."

"Does that mean you want more children?" he asked, not able to ignore the subject. She looked up at him, surprised at the abruptness of the question.

"What? Is this something to really discuss right now?" she asked, washing Haru off and using the baby as an excuse to not look at his father.

"Why not now?" he replied in that same cool, almost bored voice of his she loved so much.

"Kakashi, what is it you want me to say?" she asked cautiously, drying Haru and slipping on his little green pajamas.

"The truth. Do you want more kids?" He was as direct as ever. Rayne sighed, and threw him an exasperated glance as she lifted the portable basinet and carried it past him.

"I would like more children. But, what if I get sick again? Shizune warned me that next time could be worse. Who would take care of the kids?" she voiced her concerns as he followed her into the nursery.

"I would."

"You have work. Tsunade has been doing us a favor by not sending you on missions until after the wedding. But you'll be back at work after that. You're one of the best ninja this village has. You're needed. You cant stay home and take care of kids." She laid each baby in their seperate crib, covering them with soft fleece blankets and kissing their tiny little hands and foreheads.

"You do realize that their my kids too, right?" he questioned, keeping his voice level and nuetral. This comment made her turn to him, a soft smile on her face. She walked to him and ran her fingertips along his cheek lightly.

"Of course I do. That's part of why I love them the way I do. Listen, Im sorry if I get a little obsessive over them. As for the idea of more kids, I'll think about it. We can talk more when we go to bed. Alright?" she compromised, knowing exactly the power she had over him at times. He knew she was stalling but couldnt argue with her when she was so close.

He nodded his consent to the idea and she leaned up to kiss him softly before shutting the light and walking out of the room, bringing him with her and closing the door behind them.

"Kurenai and Asuma said that dinner was great but they had to go. They said they figured you two were talking and they didnt want to interrupt," Kasume informed them as she and Kai put their coats on. "Kai and I are heading out too. Hinata and Naruto are waiting for us."

"Goodnight, Kakashi, Rayne-sensei," Kai said before following Kasume out. Kakomi came running out from the kitchen a moment later, covered in water and suds.

"I cleaned all the dishes, Mommy!" she announced happily. Kakashi smiled at her proud expression and Rayne picked her up, kissing her on the head gratefully. "That was very sweet of you, Kakomi. Now, how about we get you all cleaned and then into bed?"

"Can you read me a story?" the four year old asked hopefully. "Of course. Which one tonight?" Rayne asked as she headed back upstairs.

Kakashi decided to see how big of a mess the kitchen was and upon finding that the whole floor was soaked, decided to give his fiance a hand. Looking around to make sure no one saw, he grabbed the mop and began cleaning.

An hour later Rayne came down in her nightgown and found Kakashi sitting on the couch and reading one of his books. She rolled her eyes and started for the kitchen, knowing Kakomi would have made a mess.

"Its done," Kakashi said, not looking up from his page. She stopped and turned to him. "What do you mean 'it's done'?"

"I cleaned it while you were putting Kakomi to sleep," he said easily, still not looking away from his perverted book. Rayne smiled and walked over to him, taking the book form his hands and placing it on the table as she slid onto his lap.

"Are you telling me that the macho, stoic Hatake actually mopped and did dishes?" she asked teasingly, snaking her arms around his neck.

"No one will believe you," he warned, his own arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer as he shifted thier bodies so they were laying down. She laughed and began trailing kisses along his clothed jawline.

"I thought you wanted me to relax." Her fingers undid his mask and forehead protector, letting both items drop to the floor.

"I meant tomorrow," he amended, pressing his lips into her neck.

XxxxxXxxxxXxXxXxxXxxXxxxxXxxXxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXx

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up! Iruka-sensei told us to be early! Remember Mommy?" Kakomi woke her mother with insistent tugs on the sheets covering her and Kakashi. Before Kakomi had the chance to pull the sheets off her currently undressed mother and father, Rayne shot out a hand and grabbed them.

"I'm awake, sweetheart. I Mommy ten minutes to get ready and I'll come down to make you breakfast. Okay?" she asked using her free hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Kakomi nodded and flew out of the room, remembering to shut the door behind her. Rayne reached over and poked Kakashi's arm with her forefinger.

"Up," she explained when he opened his one groggy eye to glare at the bright window across from their bed. "No," he grumbled before turning and facing the opposite side of the room.

"I have to take Kakomi to school and you have to finish that paperwork before Tsunade sends someone after you," she reminded him as she stood and headed to the bathroom. When she came back out five minutes later after a quick shower, she found him asleep.

"Hatake, get up right now or you ont eat tonight," she threatened, pulling the sheets off the bed on her way to the dresser.

"I'll do it later," he promised idly. She sighed and threw him a pair of boxers and pants, grabbing underwear, jeans and a tank top for herself. She dressed quickly and ran a brush through her damp hair.

"No. You have to get up and watch the twins while Im talking to ruka. I should be back within an hour. I have to stop and grab some things for dinner tonight. Speaking of which, if you dont get up you will not eat. C'mon," she urged kissing his lips gently. "Up."

He gave her his one eye glare and kept it up while he slid on his boxers and cargo pants, not getting up to do so. When it looked like she would drag him out of bed her sighed heavily and swung his legs over the edge, his barefeet actually touching the floor. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. now, If you want breakfast be downstairs in ten minutes." With that she was out the door and down the stairs. He blinked a few times before groaning and standing, looking for one of his many mask lying around.

"Can I have pancakes today?" Kakomi asked, giving her mother puppy dog eyes. Rayne laughed and nodded, pulling out batter mix and vanilla extract.

"How many do you want?" she asked, adding water to the mix and stirring with one hand while pulling out a pan with the other. Kakomi looked at her fingers for a second before holding up two in a tiny peace sign. "This many," she clarified.

"I'll take two," Kakashi said as he came down the stairs and took a seat at the table. Rayne smirked and set a place in front of him. Kakomi smiled at her father and waved enthusiastically.

"Good morning Daddy! Me and mommy have to go to school early today," she announced, suddenly nodded an ruffled her hair. "Mommy told me. Have you been good?" he asked, as if he didnt already know the answer.

"I was a very good girl, Daddy," she said solemnly, her little face serious. He nodded and began cutting a peice of pancake out of his late when Rayne set the food in front of them.

"I believe you, then." She looked at him for a moment, as if judging the truth to his words. Then she turned to Rayne, "Do you believe me, Mommy?" she asked, her green eyes wide.

Rayne smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I do. Now, eat up so we can hear what Iruka has to say. And dont worry, Im sure you're not in trouble."

Fifteen minutes later Rayne was shrugging on a black blazer and helping Kakomi into her coat. "I'll be home in about an hour. Get started on that paperwork. I love you," she called, ushering Kakomi out the door and shutting it behind her.

Kakashi, who was sitting on the couch, surrounded by paperwork he knew he had to complete, sighed. After a moment of internal debate, he decided to just do the damn work and get it over with so Rayne wouldnt have to ask Tsunade for yet another extension for him. About twenty minutes into his large pile of work, someone knocked on the door. He stood and answered it, holding out his hand to the person standing on the other side.

"I've been waiting for you. Perfect timing," he greeted, stepping aside to let them in.

XxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:

KittynJenn, Narai Moroha, rukia23, tensai, SmileEmptySoul56, agostinho, PTGTH01/02 ( I Promise on my horrible grammer that I am NOT gonna just drop this series. Honestly), ledger, and Maika The Avenger.

You guys are the only reason Im going to continue this story. The next update is going to be in within this week. If not, I give you all permission to Flame the crap outta my mail box. Okay?


	14. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

DAMN. Its been a helluva long time. I have moved, started in a new school and stopped writing for about two years. I have recently started writing again thanks to a creative writing course and I thought would check out the way my writing was when I was younger. And Wow. Just wow. People have still been commenting and favoriting and its amazing. So thank you all for that. Now, I don't want to make a definitive statement yet, but there is a very high chance I will start writing on fanfic again. Which leads me to my point for this addition after such a long hiatus:

If I started to write again, what would you all be interested in? A continuation of this series, a new one, a new pairing or something different entirely?

What I do depends on the feedback I get from this so, let me know what you are all thinking.

Thanks,

Krystle


End file.
